Warriors 5th Series DARK DAYS: 1 Black Sun
by twi-warfan
Summary: Siblings Redpaw, Hawkpaw and Tanglepaw tell their stories in Thunderclan. The littermates go through struggles, Redpaw a forbidden love burdened on her because of her status, Hawkpaw a choice between lovers, and Tanglepaw the loses of her dear ones.


* * *

**Warriors; 5th Series: DARK DAYS: _Black Sun #1_**

_This is little bit after Power of 3 was made. It is my own continuation of Power of 3 Outcast (well past that). This has no confrontation with Power of 3: Eclipse #4. It is my own continuation. _

_Here are the allegiance of Thunderclan when Snowstar is leader. I do not sadly own any rights to any of the names by Erin Hunter in this book.  
_

Leader:

Snowstar- a glorious black and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Sorenpaw

Deputy:

Flameflower- a flame-coloured she-cat with green eyes and a white muzzle

Apprentice, Thunderpaw

Medicine Cat:

Moonpelt- a tortoiseshell tom with a white face with grey eyes

Apprentice, Redpaw

Warriors:

Sabertooth- a grey tabby tom with pale green eyes

Emberfrost- dark ginger she-cat with one white paw

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Boltwhisker- a large grey and white tom with dark flecks (formerly a kittypet) and amber eyes

Rabbitclaw- a large white tom with huge jet-black paws, muzzle, tail-tip, and ear-tips and bright blue eyes

Apprentice, Scarpaw

Bramblesnow- a dark brown tabby she-cat with a cream-coloured muzzle, underbelly, paws and tail-tip with icy blue eyes

Badgerclaw- a badger looking tom with amber eyes with green eyes

Apprentice, Streampaw

Leopardtail- a golden spotted she-cat with white paws and emerald eyes

Stormtail- a small grey and white tom with dark blue eyes

Coldwater- a white tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Lightfeather- a light grey tabby she-cat and sky blue eyes

Leaf-frost- a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Raypaw

Cloudedheart- a pure white tom with blue sightless eyes

Apprentice, Talonpaw

Coralflower- a black and brown tabby she-cat with starry amber eyes

Tallberry- a pretty light brown tabby she-cat with unusual red eyes

Blazeclaw- a pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with a ginger tail and pale green eyes

Mapleflower- a golden-ginger-brown with light brown splotches she-cat with amber eyes

Sharpfang- a black and white tabby tom with ginger paws and bright green eyes

Ripplestream- a black she-cat with dark grey stripes and unusual blue-amber eyes

Apprentice, Tanglepaw

Opalwing- a grey and white she-cat with darker flecks with amber-grey-green-blue eyes

Apprentice, Hawkpaw

Timberash- a golden-brown tabby tom with a white-parted tail and grey eyes

Apprentice, Yellowpaw

Whitecloud- a snowy white she-cat with orange eyes

Greenflower- a light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Palefur- a pale, pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Burntstorm- a jet-black tom with white paws

Wingfoot- a grey tom with broad shoulders and blue eyes

Smoketalon- a white tom with a grey stripe on his back

Birdflight - an auburn-coloured she-cat with a white muzzle

Steelshade- a silver tabby tom with black stripes, and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Streampaw- a beautiful slender silver-black tabby she-cat with green eyes

Thunderpaw- a strong black and white tabby tom with blue-amber eyes

Fernpaw- a pretty golden-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Raypaw- a golden tom with blue eyes

Talonpaw- a black-silver tom with a white tipped tail

Redpaw- a tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive ginger-red stripe on her spine, amber eyes

Tanglepaw- a badger looking she-cat with long hair and green eyes

Hawkpaw- a dark brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Yellowpaw- a yellow eyed tom with jet black fur

Sorenpaw- a white she-kit with cream-coloured ears and opal eyes

Scarpaw- a small black tom with a twisted nose from birth and amber eyes

Queens:

Dustcloud- a dusty dark brown she-cat with amber eyes- mother of Grasspelt's kits: Rainkit (a dark ginger tom with dark flecks and blue eyes) & Specklekit (a beautiful tabby she-kit with blue and amber speckled eyes)

Jetfur- a pure jet-black she-cat with blue eyes- mother of Treeclaw's kits: Rockkit (a grey tom with huge claws and blue eyes) & Darkit (a black faced tom with dark ginger fur with green eyes)

Greywind-a light grey tabby she-cat and amber eyes- mother of Wingfot's kits: Flowerkit (a light grey tabby she-kit with grey eyes) & Mudkit (a brown tom with a dark brown muzzle and grey eyes)

Gingerpelt- a pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes- mother of Sharpfang's kits: Mousekit (a small white-ginger tabby she-kit with a black tail and green-blue eyes) & Dawnkit (a white she-kit with a ginger head and yellow eyes)

Elders:

Icefur- snowy white she-cat with blue eyes

Pinkflower- a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and a creamy muzzle

Kindlegraze- light grey tabby she-cat; retired early due to her tail unnaturally bent and broken jaw

Lost-tail- jet-black tom with amber eyes; retired early due to badger bit tail off

Mintleaf- a grey tabby she-cat with darker flecks with pale green eyes; retired early due to broken legs

Spottedfur- a large black and white tabby tom with green eyes (identical to Snowstar, his sister)

* * *

**Warriors 5TH series: DARK DAYS- #1 BLACK SUN**

Chapter 1

Redkit woke with Hawkkit's sharps claws stretched out on her fur. She pushed her brother's unusually long and sharp claws away and stretched out. Her tortoiseshell fur was magnificent in the sun. As she stretched she thought she saw a badger in the nursery entrance and bristled until she noticed it was her quiet sister, Tanglekit. The badger-looking she-kit was identical to her father, Badgerclaw. Though none of the kits looked as beautiful as their mother Mapleflower, everyone said Redkit looked the most like her. The elders always said she reminded them as the brave and clever, long dead deputy Redtail who was slaughtered by the vicious Tigerstar.

Tigerstar was a name fear by all kits. Surprisingly, Redkit was related to Tigerstar through Mapleflower being Flameflower's kit, who was Hollytail's kit, who was Bramblestar's kit, who was Tigerstar's kit. It was a long line. Many also said that Hawkkit looked a lot like Hawkfrost, who was Bramblestar's half-brother. Some cats looked strangely at Hawkkit and gave him weird looks but he didn't seem to notice them. Redkit shrugged and made her way out of the den.

She saw the apprentice Talonpaw, Hailstorm's only kit putting a rabbit into the fresh kill pile. Ever since she found out her mother would nurse him, she loved playing with the black-silver tom. Hailstorm died at birth and Mapleflower was Hailstorm's best friend. So naturally in grief, she would take her friend's only kit to care for. Talonpaw was affectionate with Redkit's litter, especially Redkit. She liked him a lot more than just a friend or a littermate, but kind of like a mate. He liked her too. Though she didn't intend to have kits for a while after becoming a warrior she thought that if she had kits, he would be their father.

She waved her tail affectionately to her expecting the same treatment, but Talonpaw flicked his ear in response, and Redkit watched in sadness as he brushed against Birdpaw's flank and entwined his tail with hers. All the thought of having Talonpaw's kits herself vanished from Redkit and was replaced with sheer fury. After all they had been through! She whipped her ginger-and-brown-black-and-white head to fresh kill pile and picked Jetfur's fat vole, daring not to touch Talonpaw's or Birdpaw's rabbits. Talonpaw noticed and looked at Redkit with confusion. She glared at him and snarled showing her needle sharp teeth. He backed away with Birdpaw narrowing her eyes at Redkit. Redkit whipped around and headed toward Tanglekit with Raypaw beside her. The golden tom was always with Tanglekit for some reason. Redkit pushed the thought away then remembered the way how Talonpaw so lovingly and gently pushed against Birdpaw's flank. The thought of that auburn-coloured, white muzzled she-rat touching her Talonpaw infuriated her. Birdpaw had no right to love Talonpaw either! She was six and a half moons older than him. She should be a warrior by now! She miserably made her way to Tanglekit and Raypaw, who were chatting like denmates.

"So, Raypaw, what's Leaffrost teaching you today?" Tanglekit mewed curiously. Raypaw shyly shuffled his paws.

"Well…" he began. He must have noticed Redkit's bad mood because he looked concerned. "Redkit what's the matter?" Redkit glared at him, but Raypaw didn't flinch and Redkit only saw concern in his jay feather blue eyes.

"It's that Birdpaw. She stole my Talonpaw!" she hissed.

"What, Talonpaw? Wha… what's going on?" Hawkkit drowsily mewed. Redkit hesitated. Her brother having two sisters and being the first born, always looked after them fiercely. He may give Talonpaw a few swipes across the muzzle for being such a mousebrain. He wouldn't dare hurt a she-cat of his own Clan, whether or not his sisters' concerns. He had more honour than that. Right when she was about to explain Tanglekit saved her.

"None of your concern. Hawkkit go get a piece of fresh kill for yourself. You'll wake up better." Hawkkit narrowed his eyes at his sisters and Raypaw. Redkit could tell he was not satisfied with being sent away nor convinced. Redkit sighed. There was no way she could hide it.

"I'm not going any where until I know what's going on." He mewed stubbornly.

"Okay Hawkkit." Redkit sighed. "You win. It's Birdpaw, she stole Talonpaw from me." Hawkkit looked at Redkit so seriously he flicked his at Tanglekit and Raypaw to leave. Once they were gone Hawkkit nodded for her to continue.

"You know how much I like him right?" she asked Hawkkit. Her tabby brother stiffened then relaxed and looked at her with his icy blue eyes.

"Go on," he mewed.

"I waved my tail to him, but when I did all he did was nod to me then cover that Birdpaw with love. Am I not worthy of an apprentice? Am I so unworthy for _him _that he'd treat me like that?" she explained. Hawkkit looked at his sister then licked her ruffled head.

"Redkit… you know that you can't make someone love you. If Birdpaw's his choice, then that's his choice." He mewed. He sounded as if he was convincing himself and Redkit. Then Redkit realized he secretly liked Birdpaw and only told Tanglekit and her. When Birdpaw had told him she liked Timberash, he gave up hopes of being her mate, though he still cared for her.

"But… she knew that I liked Talonpaw. Talonpaw knew himself that I liked him. He even told me that he liked me too. Why would he-." she argued.

"Dear sister, you are beautiful. Both you and Tanglekit are worthy. Don't doubt yourself because some mousebrain idiot likes Birdpaw. You're worth more than revenge by hate." Redkit nodded and licked her brave, honest, and intelligent brother with gratitude.

"Thanks Hawkkit. I'm going to go to Moonpelt to collect berries. Are you coming?" she purred. Hawkkit shook his broad and fluffy head.

"Sorenkit and I are going to play-fight. Wingfoot and Sharpfang are gonna teach us." He stretched his long claws out and bumped into the pretty white and cream-coloured she-kit, Sorenkit.

"Come on Hawkkit! We're going to the hollow. Are you coming or not? Yellowkit and Scarkit are coming too. Come on!" she yowled racing to her brothers, Yellowkit and Scarkit. Hawkkit scampered off with Sorenkit casting a happy look on Redkit. Redkit brightened and watched her brother with his tail sticking straight up following the opal-eyed she-kit. Redkit had a feeling that they would be connected some way and closed her eyes.

When she opened them she saw instead of the clearing of Thunderclan camp, the lake where she had never been to. She had heard of what it looked like, but none of the descriptions matched it's beauty. She saw a big dark figure next to the opposite, a small light figure holding each other's paws. Redkit thought she was in Starclan, until she realized the two figures were Hawkkit and Sorenkit fully grown as warriors. Redkit saw flame raging between them but they did not let go of each other's paws. Right she was about to speak she heard a rasping mew.

"Redkit! Redkit!" Redkit shook her head and re-opened her eyes and saw Talonpaw standing in front her looking wildly at her and licking her flank. Redkit found herself on the clearing ground with Talonpaw, Raypaw and Rainkit one of Dustcloud's kits, around her.

"Are you okay Redkit?" came Rainkit's scared mew.

"She'll be fine. Redkit get up now." Moonpelt one of the medicine cats was mewing to her. Redkit raised herself to her paws and purred thanks to the tomcats around her for being so thoughtful.

"I…I thought…you fainted." Talonpaw stammered. Redkit knew he was explaining why he was licking her since she snarled at him this morning.

"Thanks Talonpaw. It means a lot to me that you even care. Sorry about this morning… I went over board." She leaned forward and rubbed her muzzle against his and licked his cheek. She saw Talonpaw's eyes were brimming with happiness and licked her head.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Redkit. It's just that Birdpaw and I are-."

"-in love?" Redkit interrupted. "Talonpaw I can't control you from falling in love with another she-cat. I just felt that you didn't like me at all." She sighed. Redkit turned around and started toward the nursery then was called back.

"Redkit! Stop! It's not like that." Talonpaw was mewing. She turned back around to listen to him.

"I was going to say that Birdpaw and I are _best friends_. I don't love her." Talonpaw licked her forehead and whispered. "I love _you."_ Redkit felt like she couldn't move. The tom she truly loved was in love with her too. She looked at Talonpaw with joy and happiness raw in her eyes.

"Oh Talonpaw. I love you too. But I don't think I'll have kits for a long time." She whispered back. Talonpaw nodded with no disappointment and sat beside Redkit and licked her cheek twice.

_Yes, Talonpaw does love me. _Redkit thought. _He does. Now Birdpaw is no concern and we can still be friends. I've never felt happier in my life!_

Chapter 2

Tanglekit was listening to Raypaw talk about how Leaffrost the golden tom's mentor, was going blind.

"I might have to get a new mentor." He mewed quietly. Tanglekit looked into his jay feather blue eyes and saw a flicker of something in the blue depths she could not see clearly. Tanglekit remembered the beautiful blue eyed Applepaw, Raypaw's dead sister. She died from a fox gang that also killed his mentor Treeclaw, Pollenbee and Mossthroat but luckily didn't Raypaw on a patrol without any warning. Before the attack, he was as confident as ever. Now he was even afraid to go hunt in woods _with_ a warrior. Tanglekit sympathized him. His mother Pollenbee, father Mossthroat, and pretty dappled golden sister Applepaw were all killed before their time. She knew he envied her. Her family was all here in Thunderclan.

"I'm sure Leaffrost will make you a warrior before she retires." Tanglekit mewed back.

"I hope so. I'm not sure if anyone can take me if she can't mentor me. You guys need mentors don't forget. And Sorenkit and Yellowkit and Scarkit need mentors too." he sighed. "I guess Mousekit and Dawnkit will be warriors before I am." He mewed sadly.

"Nonsense Raypaw." She replied to his mew. Tanglekit suddenly felt a rush of anger inside her. Ever since the death of the four Thunderclan cats of the fox gang attack Raypaw told her he was utterly alone and thanked her being the cat to befriend in him these times but knew how the others felt. They all grieved but not for Raypaw. They didn't seem to even care about how the tom felt. No one spoke to him but spoke to Coralflower and Cloudedheart, sister of Mossthroat ad brother of Pollenbee. Ever since then he hated being with the senior warriors because they wouldn't talk to Raypaw at all. Most cats feel uncomfortable around him and probably wouldn't be cheering for them to be his mentor. Though Flameflower, Sabertooth, Snowstar and a few others cared a lot for him which was unusual but cared for him nonetheless, he didn't seem to notice it when the others treated him so differently then before. Some thought he was a coward afraid of death, and some thought that he should've died because the foxes were impossible to get away from without running away. Most were suspicious of him but some didn't truly believe he ran away leaving his kin to death.

"You'll be a warrior well before I am Raypaw." She promised him. Raypaw still looked uncertain but was looking at Tanglekit like he believed her.

"Well do you want to be a warrior? Then maybe a queen…" he lingered on the sentence. Tanglekit wondered what he meant. She shrugged showing she had no interest in the question while inside she was very conscious about it. Raypaw shook his broad head and stretched showing his lithe, strong, muscles rippling under his pelt. Tanglekit loved it when he stretched. Even though she scolded herself for being so mischief, she liked to feel his unremarkable muscles. He used to make the she-cats giggle from his confidence and strength. He was _so_ strong. Tanglekit purred and he purposely purred like he was showing off. Tanglekit and Raypaw both purred with amusement.

Tanglekit felt a wave of a sensation she couldn't explain. It was so weird that he liked her out of most cats. She couldn't ever find a way to explain how she felt with Raypaw. It was just natural. Was it truly? She always felt better around Raypaw. He cared for her too. Tanglekit remembered when she and her littermates were born in the woods and Mapleflower couldn't move them on her own, Raypaw had been a young kit then but carried Tanglekit when he wondered from home in search of a mouse. He would do the same now for her any time. Raypaw licked her flank and looked at elders den spotting the old black and white tom, Spottedfur who was Snowstar's brother.

"Bye Tanglekit. I have to do elder work… again." He mewed reluctantly.

"As you should be!"

Tanglekit turned her brown-black-and-white head to see the deputy, Flameflower trotting towards them. The dark ginger queen was looking at Raypaw sternly with trace of affection in her beautiful green eyes.

"I was a kit when I started to help the elders." She purred. Both Raypaw and Tanglekit dipped their heads respectfully to her. "Think Raypaw- the other apprentices won't be favoured by the elders if they aren't eager to help. And, I am your new mentor. Leaffrost had an accident on this morning's patrol." She mewed when Raypaw looked at her with shocked eyes. "Soon all the kits will be helping the elders!" Flameflower mewed glancing at Tanglekit. Tanglekit purred with amusement and Flameflower set off to the black and white tabby queen Snowstar.

Tanglekit looked at her leader with admiration. She wanted to be so much like her; she was so noble, fearless, and loving. Snowstar was on her last life and Flameflower was preparing for her death. Snowstar was old, almost thirty seasons in fact, but her temper, control, and confidence was as fierce as ever. She was determined to make Lionblaze proud as a leader. Sadly he had died protecting her while having kits from a fox. Three kits had survived the shock and they were known as Streampaw and Thunderpaw. Lionblaze never saw his kits turn a day old, and his other she-kit Fernpaw was rank with sickness; almost on her way to join her father in Starclan. Streampaw and Thunderpaw were fiercely protective of their Clan and would give their lives to defend it.

Streampaw was a beautiful silver-black tabby with green eyes. She may look soft and fluffy, but her temper was ferocious, although she had a soft spot for kits and Stormtail. Thunderpaw was strong and well built. He had identical black and white tabby fur like his mother with blue eyes with amber speckles. He was brave and loyal to his Clan while being caring about others. Fernpaw was identical to her father, with the same fierce loyalty to her Clan. They all were very loyal, brave, and strong. It was a shame their father didn't live to see what they had become. Flameflower mentored Thunderpaw because she said she wanted to be a mentor to one of her former mentor's kits, Badgerclaw was Streampaw's mentor, and Cottontail, Lionblaze's kit was Fernpaw's mentor then died making Emberfrost, Flameflower's sister Fernpaw's mentor. Snowstar was heartbroken at her mate's death and almost stopped eating, sleeping, and leading for two whole moons. Tanglekit sympathized Snowstar. She had no other mate and refused another forever. The black and white queen was an amazing leader, she cared for all the cats in her Clan, and she was fiercely protective of her Clan as queen to her kits. Snowstar was no leader to be forgotten that was for sure.

Flameflower would be a very good successor, Tanglekit thought. She had two apprentices before and two apprentices now. The dark ginger deputy was mewing to Streampaw in the apprentices' den. Streampaw nodded and stretched as she came out of the den, letting an enormous yawn out too. Raypaw was looking at Streampaw with affection and nodded farewell until he set off to the elders' den with Streampaw, his tail straight up.

Tanglekit's strong feelings for the golden tom became to fade as she saw how happy he was with Streampaw. With a saddening feeling he felt oddly far, and Tanglekit as much as she tried would not think of Raypaw. Tanglekit suppressed a sigh and knew she could now only focus on one thing-becoming the best warrior in Thunderclan.

Chapter 3

"Stop waiting for me to pounce on you, Hawkkit! When you get the chance to make your move, make it!" Hawkkit was being tackled by Sharpfang over and over and over again. When he tried to dodge, he felt distracted and kept looking at Sorenkit, watching how delicately and neatly she swiftly moved straight out of Yellowkit, her brother's blows. He shook his head trying to get rid of the thought of Redkit, his boldest sister of the litter, fighting and fussing over Talonpaw that morning.

_I always have to sort their problems out. Why can't they look after themselves?_ He thought angrily. He _had_ to focus about himself and not worry about Redkit's and Tanglekit's worries or else he'd never be an apprentice, never mind a warrior! He focused himself on what Sharpfang had told him about defending himself. _Avoid. Roll. Unbalance. Counter blow. _Sharpfang came at him swiftly and tried to bat his muzzle confusing him. But Hawkkit was too fast for him. He dodged the blow by rolling on impact and pushed his paw under Sharpfang's paws tripping him. Then Hawkkit jumped on Sharpfang's bare belly batting at him with sheathed claws. Sharpfang rolled trying to squish Hawkkit off. Hawkkit jumped off Sharpfang then jumped back on pinning perfectly with no escape route. Sharpfang shook him off and purred loudly.

"You finally remembered!" He amusedly purred. "You'll make a great warrior one day Hawkkit! Scarkit, Yellowkit well done! And Sorenkit great moves!" The four kits purred happily and made their way home to Thunderclan camp. Hawkkit padded beside Sorenkit congratulating her.

"Great way to dodge Sorenkit. You'll have every Shadowclan cat pelting the scene in a battle!" he purred to her. Sorenkit purred happily.

"Well I want to be a fierce warrior, but… I want to be a queen too." Hawkkit purred with joy. A kit with a preparation to be a queen which, brought kits to the Clan was a great thing. Hawkkit felt strangely felt _so_ happy he wanted to lick Sorenkit's face as if she were saying his kits were going to be suckling her soon. Hawkkit shook his furry head and heading toward the Thunderclan entrance seeing Redkit collecting herbs with Moonpelt. He strode past and nearly bumped into his father.

"Hawkkit!" came Badgerclaw's surprised mew. Hawkkit collided with the badger-looking tom and nearly tripped Greenflower; a pretty light brown tabby.

"Watch it Hawkkit! You nearly gave Badgerclaw and Greenflower a bad memory!" Hawkkit jumped then saw the snowy white queen, Whitecloud watching him with amused orange eyes.

"Be careful Hawkkit!" Greenflower meowed sternly. She looked sternly at him then trotted away to Palefur; a pale, pale, ginger queen.

"You should watch where you're going!" Badgerclaw mewed scornfully. Hawkkit ducked his head until he heard Mapleflower's sweet mew.

"Don't scold him Badgerclaw! You and Tumblewind were everywhere before, messing around!" Badgerclaw purred at Mapleflower's beautiful, dappled golden-ginger-brown fur. She cuffed him around the ear with sheathed paws.

"He's just a kit." She purred. She licked Hawkkit in between the ears in soft strokes.

"Get going Hawkkit. Go get something to eat. I expect you hadn't eaten since this morning since you went out to wrestle." Hawkkit looked in his mother's beautiful speckled amber eyes. He purred like new born kit and looked at Sharpfang fondly. Sharpfang purred at his sister and signalled Hawkkit to go and eat. Hawkkit mewed goodbye to his mother, father and Sharpfang and scampered off. As he headed for the fresh kill pile he heard Sharpfang mewing to Mapleflower.

"Hey Mapleflower that Hawkkit of yours is a real fighter! He'll be a great warrior." More quietly, Hawkkit heard him mew to Mapleflower. "And sis… I'd be quite happy to be his mentor." Mapleflower and Badgerclaw mewed their agreement and began walking out to hunt Hawkkit guessed, their fur brushing and tails twining together. He felt paws push him over on his side. When he got up he saw Sorenkit playing with Yellowkit defending herself and bellowing him over.

"Come on Hawkkit! You playing or not?" she squeaked.

"Of course I am!" He puffed. He saw Yellowkit and Rainkit push a line toward him and Sorenkit and got steadily to his paws. "Graarrr!" with that battle cry he sprang with Sorenkit pushing Yellowkit and Rainkit helplessly backward. They made muffled squeaks of defeat. He saw Sorenkit pinning Yellowkit. The jet-black tom was thrash violently to free himself but could not escape his sister's pin. Hawkkit faced Rainkit with a bit of uncertainty. The dark ginger tom was challenging him with battle-ready blue eyes. Hawkkit knew the small tom had under his long fur tense muscles that were very strong for a younger kit then Hawkkit. Hawkkit's uncertainty lasted for only a heartbeat. He heard a voice whispering to him, _Go. Fight him. Fight him, you are still stronger. _The encouragement was all Hawkkit needed. He bunched his muscles and let out a fierce battle cry. "Rraaaaaar!" with squeak of alarm from Rainkit he pounded into the speckled tom knocking him over.

"Oooooofff! Eeeeeekk!" When Hawkkit heard Rainkit squeak like a new born kit he immediately let go. At the sound of her kit, Dustcloud a dark tabby queen raced out of the nursery with Rainkit's sister Specklekit.

"Rainkit!" she wailed. She looked at Hawkkit with hot eyes. "What did you do to him?!" Hawkkit shrank under her blazing gaze. He heard Sorenkit run up to Dustcloud and saw her fur bristling.

"We were just playing! Hawkkit didn't mean to hurt him!" she hissed. Dustcloud glared at Sorenkit and looked at Hawkkit with fire in her amber eyes. He heard Specklekit whimper and hid behind her mother. Hawkkit saw Whitecloud and Bramblesnow heading over.

"Dustcloud, Hawkkit was only playing. You don't need to get fired up by an accident." Bramblesnow mewed her icy blue eyes calm. Dustcloud glared at her. Hawkkit knew Dustcloud was almost a season older than Bramblesnow and wouldn't be pleased being bossed around by a younger she-cat. Whitecloud was picking up Yellowkit and moved beside Sorenkit, glaring at Dustcloud for not trusting her kit.

"No he was not! I saw with my own eyes that he jumped at Rainkit on purpose! Don't you _dare_ say I'm a liar." Dustcloud growled. Her hot amber eyes were piercing and Hawkkit knew from his own bitter experience that she had a ferocious temper. Would Bramblesnow accept defeat? But the dark tabby stayed calm, though her hackles were raised and Hawkkit how Bramblesnow was trying fiercely to keep her temper. When she opened her eyes once her nostrils flared they were so blazing that Hawkkit felt his pelt would burn under her gaze. Whitecloud growled warning Dustcloud to stop but the hot-headed queen had too much pride and just there waiting for Bramblesnow with a mock look in her eyes. _She's mad, taunting Bramblesnow like this. _He thought. Just when it seemed that Bramblesnow would hurl herself at Dustcloud he saw Stormtail's patrol heading toward them with confusion in their eyes.

"Hey Hawkkit," He heard Stormtail whisper in his ear his dark blue eyes wide curiosity. "Why are Bramblesnow and Dustcloud staring at each other like hungry badgers?"

"Dustcloud yelled at me, and then Whitecloud and Bramblesnow got in an argument with her." He flicked his tail at Dustcloud. Hawkkit blurted it all out so quickly he forgot that Dustcloud or the other she-cats might hear him.

"Hey Whitecloud," Goldpool and Tallberry mewed and then paused seeing Bramblesnow and Dustcloud glaring at each other making Tallberry's tail twitch. Whitecloud shifted into position and passed on the news of the whole fight. Tallberry snorted while Goldpool yawned and headed for the warrior's den. Tallberry was one of Bramblesnow's best friends other than Flameflower and Blazeclaw; a tortoiseshell queen who was Emberfrost's first kit. Stormtail had always tried to be more than a friend to Bramblesnow but she didn't notice his feelings. He had tried with Nettlefur her sister but the light grey tabby died of dog wounds before she had his kits. Even Peachflower had died and never bared his kits, never mind Lightfeather who had said no. He had no mate at all. That's why the grey and white tom was so worried about Bramblesnow.

"Hey Dustcloud," Tallberry mewed her unusual red eyes so piercing Hawkkit _had_ to look away. "You need to stop acting so tough when you're scaring your own kits." Tallberry's words were very true. Specklekit was trembling and Rainkit looked ready to turn tail and flee. Dustcloud's hackles rose as she rounded on the tabby warrior.

"I know my own kits Tallberry. And how would you know what scares kits? Right now _you're _the _only_ thing that scares them!" she hissed back. A low growl rose in Tallberry's throat and with terrorizing jolt he knew these two she-cats were just about to claw each other, just because of a play-fight started by him. No one would or _could_ stop the two from fighting, never mind Bramblesnow her icy blue eyes just as furious as Tallberry's. Hawkkit hissed a warning to Specklekit and Rainkit to leave. Rainkit flicked his tail in agreement staring at his mother in alarm. He shook his head and herded Specklekit into the nursery with no argument. Whitecloud backed away with Yellowkit but Sorenkit still glared at Dustcloud her opal eyes daring Dustcloud to fight her. Hawkkit stood in a defensive move in front of Sorenkit, ready to hurt any cat that touched his precious Sorenkit. _What? _He thought suddenly.

Dustcloud slashed a claw at Tallberry and barely missed the tabby queen's ears. Tallberry hurled herself at Dustcloud with a fierce yowl and Bramblesnow hissed at Dustcloud clawing the air the tabby queen had been just before. Then an angered yowl made them all freeze.

"Stop this at once!" Flameflower's yowl echoed across the whole camp. When Hawkkit saw her she looked furious, so furious he wished hadn't started to play-fight with Rainkit at all.

"Tallberry! Bramblesnow! Stop this! Tallberry let go of Dustcloud! _Now._" She hissed. She pushed her former apprentices away until she was nose to nose with Dustcloud. She licked the queen and helped her up.

"Go to the nursery Dustcloud. As for _you_," she stared at Bramblesnow and Tallberry, her green eyes blazing like fire, "You will see me in Snowstar's den, _now._ Dustcloud go back in the nursery and stay there. Whitecloud get Yellowkit back in the nursery. Sorenkit and Hawkkit will come with me as well." Flameflower stared at the Clan on edges of the crowd. "The rest of you, go to work! Jetfur take Blazeclaw, Lightfeather, Goldpool and Birdpaw out for patrol on the Windclan boarder. Wingfoot get Raypaw and Thunderpaw to work on our defences. Coralflower take Ripplestream, Greenflower, Palefur and Burntstorm for hunting patrol. Talonpaw, get two other apprentices to work on the elders den. Rockkit get some other kits to help Moonpelt in his den. Queens go on with kit business. Emberfrost set a patrol for Shadowclan boarder with Timberash, Leopardtail, Coldwater and Badgerclaw. There are plenty warriors and queens for the camp to be safe. Now get to work!" With her final yowl, the Clan hurried to doing exactly what they were told. Flameflower made a satisfied grunt and flicked her tail at Tallberry and Bramblesnow who were sitting then obediently trotted over to Snowstar's den where the black and white queen rested. Flameflower looked at Hawkkit and Sorenkit with affection, her green eyes caring. She gently nudged them to Snowstar's den as well.

"She was _encouraging_ us to fight her. We didn't hurt Dustcloud anyway." Tallberry was on her paws meowing to Snowstar. The black and white tabby snorted, clearly unsatisfied and with a slight nod she let Flameflower take over who was pacing back and forth with heavy, angry paws.

"That's _no _reason to attack another of your Clan! Bramblesnow and Tallberry I was your mentor. Did I ever teach to fight amongst your own Clan?" Flameflower was hissing back. Bramblesnow who was looking at Flameflower with ashamed eyes shook her head and Tallberry still stood her ground but shook her head and looked away. Flameflower looked at her warriors with disappointment. "I taught you better than that. I know Dustcloud can be a pain in tail but you have to respect her courage and judgement however much she pushes your paws."

Flameflower mewed looking at Tallberry and Bramblesnow with a bit of sympathy. Tallberry nodded and sat down but Bramblesnow got to her paws with cold fire in her eyes. She looked at Flameflower with sharp dislike. Hawkkit winced. No cat ever disliked their mentor that much to look at them like _that_.

"That's not the real reason you didn't want us to hurt her." Bramblesnow hissed her eyes blue eyes hot fire balls. "You just want to protect her that's what! She is your kin after all. So don't tell us that mouse-dung!" Flameflower hackles had raised and she looked ready to slash Bramblesnow's muzzle. Snowstar got to her paws and glared at Bramblesnow.

"Bramblesnow!" she hissed. "You know that Flameflower would never be unfair to you two. You were her apprentices. She protects _you_ for Starclan's sake! Sit down and respect her wishes! And mine." Snowstar nodded at Flameflower to discipline the two she-cats. Flameflower nodded and her eyes showed no anger except for the lashing of her tail as she walked to Snowstar.

"Since you have not behaved as warriors, and because apprentices only fight for _fun_, you two shall work as apprentices with their duties. No excuses, no questions. Just listen to the elder apprentices and _all_ the warriors." She mewed glancing at Snowstar and as the she-cat approved the punishment Flameflower nodded telling the two warriors to be silent. "Don't worry you won't be apprentices, you're just carrying on the duties. You will be relieved of the duties after improvement. But you will sleep in the apprentices den as it is where apprentices sleep. Your mentor Tallberry will be Sabertooth he will enjoy your company since Braveheart died, and Bramblesnow your mentor will be split by Stormtail and… Thunderpaw." Hawkkit heard a gasp from Tallberry.

"An apprentice? Are you sure Flameflower?" Bramblesnow asked Flameflower with wide eyes. Flameflower nodded.

"Never surer. He's a finely skilled apprentice and he will be the next warrior after Birdpaw. I trust him to be very good with you. And he can learn many things from you too. So you both are each other's apprentices, well sort of." She mewed back. Bramblesnow and Tallberry dipped their heads respectfully to Flameflower and Snowstar and made their way out of the warm, dark den. Flameflower stared after them until they had left the den then beckoned Hawkkit and Sorenkit with one white raised paw. Flameflower cast a meaningful glance at Snowstar. What had flashed between the deputy and her leader? There no time to think because Flameflower was already mewing to them.

"Hawkkit, Sharpfang reports that you and Sorenkit did especially well with the fighting techniques. We've decided that both you and only Hawkkit's littermates shall be apprentices tonight." She purred. Hawkkit felt a joyful purr rise from his chest but heard a confused mew from Sorenkit.

"Why can't Yellowkit and Scarkit be apprentices too?" she asked with wide opal eyes. Flameflower sighed and began to explain.

"Because Sorenkit, you are highly advanced and the first born of your litter. Yellowkit and Scarkit shall be weaned later on." She explained gently to Sorenkit. Sorenkit nodded though Hawkkit saw uncertainty in her eyes. Flameflower purred and nudged them out gently.

"Snowstar and I shall decide who your mentors will be," Hawkkit heard her mew over her shoulder as the dark ginger queen trotted back into Snowstar's den with her tail erect. Hawkkit lifted his tail with happiness. He and his littermates were going to be apprentices! While he was bouncing up and down with joy Sorenkit was looking troubled.

"I don't _what_ to tell Yellowkit and Scarkit. They'll never believe it's because I'm advanced. They'll never forget it either. Oh Hawkkit, what am I going to do?" she wailed. He pressed his fur against her flank and to his relief she didn't pull away. He sat there breathing in her sweet familiar smell. He purred trying to soothe but he knew it wouldn't work. Sorenkit looked at him with warmth and gratitude for trying. The sun was beginning to set and Hawkkit saw the pink-blue fire the sun was casting to Silverpelt as it melted away. The Clan was active in a good way and he decided to share tongues with Sorenkit before the ceremony.

Chapter 4

The stars of Silverpelt were beginning to glow and the moon's pale light made Redkit's tortoiseshell fur shine. Sorenkit's white fur was becoming a rival to the moon. Hawkkit's dark tabby fur was gleaming in the moonlight. Tanglekit's brown-black and white fur was almost invisible, but Redkit saw her pale green eyes shining like twin stars. She saw Yellowkit's jet-black fur shining. His yellow eyes showed nothing but happiness as he watched Sorenkit with Hawkkit. Redkit caught his eye and sent a silent message. _Your time will come. Just wait and see. _Yellowkit seemed to understand as her and flicked his tail in gratitude. Scarkit looked grumpy but when he saw Sorenkit his amber eyes brimmed with happiness. Badgerclaw was watching his three kits with his chest puffed with deep pride and both Mapleflower and Whitecloud were staring at the four kits with admiration. _Pity Thrushtail isn't here to see this. He would have been so proud of us. _Redkit thought sadly.

While Mapleflower and Badgerclaw were away in Riverclan territory helping the cats regain some health after the sudden out burst of greencough, Whitecloud and Thrushtail were like Hawkkit, Tanglekit, and Redkit's parents since Thrushtail was Whitecloud's mate. Thrushtail died trying to protect them from a badger while they were having a lovely walk around the territory with him. He was brave and never forgotten. Redkit looked around the clearing for Coldwater. _I hope he's my mentor! _She thought excitement making her fur bristle. Moonpelt was speaking to a black and white tom and Sharpfang nodded looking a bit disappointed. _What did Moonpelt say that was so disappointing?_ There was no time to ponder on the question that still raced in Redkit's mind as Flameflower stepped into the clearing. The dark ginger tail waved for silence. She nodded approvingly at Tallberry and Bramblesnow who sat beside their half-mentors Sabertooth and Stormtail and the black and white tabby apprentice Thunderpaw. Spottedfur Snowstar's brother was staring at him with approval and pride like Thunderpaw was his kit going to be a warrior. Redkit noticed the elderly tom was approving Thunderpaw _and _Bramblesnow. _As mates?_ Redkit heard Snowstar yowl as firm as a new warrior.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather here in the clearing." She yowled firmly. Once the Clan was all settled she began again by flicking her tail at Birdpaw. The auburn-coloured she-cat pranced proudly in front of Snowstar, her white muzzle held highly in the air. Redkit knew she was eager to prove that her late warrior-ship was no punishment. Snowstar gazed at the small she-cat proudly then stared at Tallberry, Birdpaw's mentor.

"Tallberry do I have your approval of Birdpaw becoming a warrior?" the black and white tabby asked calmly. Tallberry looked at her first apprentice with pride then stared at Snowstar with wise red eyes.

"She has earned my approval since her first outing." Tallberry answered clearly. Birdpaw raised her head even higher and gave Tallberry a grateful look. Snowstar nodded and looked up at the fading pink sky.

"Warriors of Starclan I, Snowstar, ask you to look down upon this worthy apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the way of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Snowstar looked down at Birdpaw who shivered, locking her bright green gaze with a pale blue gaze.

"Birdpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior and protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?" Snowstar asked Birdpaw. The elder apprentice shook her head and looked Snowstar straight in the eyes. She tried to stop her whiskers from quavering.

"I do." She mewed. Snowstar nodded and dipped her head.

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Birdpaw, from now on you will be know as Birdflight. Starclan honours your courage and quick thought like the swiftness of bird as it flies, and we welcome you here as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Snowstar rested her muzzle on Birdflight's forehead and Birdflight licked her shoulder respectfully. Snowstar backed up leaving the Clan to chant the new warrior's name.

"Birdflight! Birdflight!" Smoketalon who was nursed with Birdflight was licking her fiercely. Snowstar waved her tail for silence and beckoned Hawkkit, Sorenkit, Redkit, and Tanglekit to stand before her.

"Leopardtail, you shall be a mentor to Redpaw." She mewed. The golden spotted she-cat came to stand just behind the kits, looking at Snowstar with warmth in her eyes.

"You are a warrior with great skill and I expect you shall be passing on everything onto this young apprentice." Leopardtail padded her way to touch noses with Redpaw and she purred with excitement. Redpaw touched noses with her mentor and sat beside her and Jetfur; a jet-black queen. Redpaw saw Tanglekit quaver with excitement as her name was called.

"Ripplestream you shall be Tanglepaw's mentor." The black and silver striped tabby queen looked at Snowstar with surprise.

"You are a warrior of compassion and tireless energy and I know you will pass down everything you know down to this apprentice." Flameflower stood taller with her head held high with pride as the words were spoken. She gazed at her daughter with pride and nodded approvingly at her. Snowstar looked at Sorenkit with warmth as she beckoned Sorenkit in front of her. The white she-kit was looking at Snowstar with wide opal eyes.

"As a leader does take on a kit as and an apprentice, Sorenpaw shall be my apprentice. I wish to free the warriors of apprentice duties as best I can. Sorenpaw I shall be your mentor." The leader's apprentice! Snowstar took only apprentices maybe once every 4 seasons! _Sorenpaw must be special to her. _Redpaw thought enviously. Sorenpaw was bouncing back and forth with happiness and Whitecloud was looking at a star in Silverpelt that was glowing as brightly as the moon. _Thrushtail? _Redpaw thought. Snowstar call sounded again.

"Hawkkit come forward." Redpaw looked at her dark tabby brother bouncing around with joy. He looked expectantly at Sharpfang then at Snowstar.

"Hawkkit he's not your mentor." She mewed coolly. Hawkkit looked confused.

"Then who is it?"

"Your mentor will be Opalwing."

Chapter 5

_Opalwing?_ Hawkkit shook his head. _She must have made a mistake._ He thought hopefully. The white and grey speckled she-cat was dipping her head in gratitude, and Hawkkit could tell she was about to burst out of her skin. Hawkkit looked away. A she-cat was to be his mentor? He felt enraged when he thought how weak he would be. Not as fierce as the other warriors. _I'll be just like Raypaw having a she-cat mentor!_ He thought angrily. He looked at Sharpfang angrily for not trying his best for being his mentor. Sharpfang looked angry too and he turned his back on Opalwing. Hawkkit looked at his paws and saw how light-footed Opalwing was. _A breeze could blow her over for Starclan sake!_ She was pretty he admitted, but more like a queen than a warrior. And she was mentored by a she-cat too. There was no _way_ he could beat Talonpaw in contests now! He probably wouldn't be able to beat _Redpaw!_ Opalwing stood beside him. He could tell she was probing through his mind. When he raised his eyes to glare them into hers he felt like the whole world had stopped.

They were mostly amber with green splotches and blue speckles. When the moon shined in her eyes they turned a blue-grey with little light brown in them. While he was hypnotized by them she was glaring at him. He shrank back from her. It was almost like he shouted all the insults about her out loud.

_Think I'm weak? I'll show you weak…_ He knew would have to respect her more than how he was. Hawkkit sighed and admitted unless the pretty queen died or went blind she was his mentor.

"Opalwing you were mentored by our lost friend Pollenbee and I know she taught you well. You have great patience and strength to teach Hawkpaw. I know he will be a fine warrior." Snowstar concluded. The four new apprentices lined up in front of Snowstar as the Clan chanted their names.

"Redpaw, Tanglepaw, Sorenpaw, Hawkpaw! Redpaw, Tanglepaw, Sorenpaw, Hawkpaw!" The Clan went back to what they were doing and Opalwing came up to Hawkpaw like a fish through the crowd.

"Come Hawkpaw. I have some work for you to do." Hawkpaw was curious as to what she had for him to do at almost moonhigh. Then he stopped in his tracks as he realized that Opalwing was leading him into the elders' den. _No!_

"Since you need to learn some respect unlike the other apprentices, you will be helping the elders at sight of the moon. You will get rid of their ticks, clear their bedding, and if you forget to give the elders their share, you sacrifice your share of prey for _all_ elders." She hissed. Hawkpaw stared at the elders' den with disbelief. He heard enough about Raypaw and Talonpaw complaining about elder work, that some of the elders were ungrateful about it. He never thought the first thing he did as an apprentice was _this_. He stared pleading at Opalwing hoping she saw in those icy blue depths that he really was sorry, but the white and grey speckled she-cat shook her fluffy head firmly. Hawkpaw dragged his paws to sit in front of the den. Spottedfur, Leaffrost, and Pinkflower looked at him with sympathy. Then he heard Icefur the eldest she-cat in Thunderclan mew.

"Oh Opalwing don't you think you're being a bit harsh on the little guy?" she rasped. The elders mewed with agreement but Opalwing still stood her ground.

"I know it's his first night but when I was a _kit_ even I had to do elder work. I've never once seen him do elder work before. He needs to learn to respect others." She argued. The elders let amused purrs welcome him and he felt warmed by their soft caresses.

"You may as well get started Hawkpaw." He heard Opalwing growl. He knew he heard impatience as well as anger. She trotted away to her sister Blazeclaw and welcomed her brother Timberash with a quick lick on the forehead. As Hawkpaw got into the elders' den he saw Mintleaf; a grey speckled queen and the mother of Birdflight coming into the den smelling of mouse. The she-cat walked with a limp permanently because while she was a young warrior the queen had tripped in a ditch into a gorge and broke her front paw & back leg. Swiftwind the former medicine cat had announced that she would walk with a limp forever, and never continue warrior duties. Though she still had a kit, she never was able to fight or hunt. He wondered why she came out of the den so late at night too. He greeted the elders with polite dip of his head and got to work. As he started toward the sleeping bundles of Kindlegraze and Lost-tail he heard Mintleaf's soft mew.

"I wouldn't wake them if I were you. Kindlegraze's jaw is cramming up. Lost-tail looks like he's in a good sleep since his tail wound was opened… again." She added scornfully. Hawkpaw sympathized her. She had muscles as supple as any warrior's, but her fractured paw & leg never healed properly. Even when Swiftwind broke it again and it did heal, she could never venture far from the elders' den.

Lost-tail, who was once Ravenwing, had his tail bitten off by a badger once as he grew older. Kindlegraze who had been Kindlepelt before, had broken her jaw because she tripped off a rock when her tail was unnaturally bent and landed on her jaw bone. Both accidents had happened on the same day and the two cats had grown very fond of each other and Kindlegraze, who was as young as Mintleaf, cried every night wishing she had bared his kits. The elder mates were snuggled up close and Hawkpaw couldn't but sigh in sympathy to those that had come here before their time. Lost-tail, who was grumpy to all but Kindlegraze rose his head. Hawkpaw's movement must have disturbed him.

"What are _you_ doing here? Get out!" snapped the jet-black tom. Hawkpaw sighed and began explaining why he was here. Kindlegraze looked scornfully at Lost-tail.

"Ravenwing! Don't hiss. He's just helping." She rasped. Hawkpaw gave her a grateful glance. Hawkpaw then froze. She called him _Ravenwing_. Then he remembered Kindlegraze refused to call him Lost-tail because nothing was lost from him to her. Snowstar always heard her call him Ravenwing and didn't mind. Ravenwing or Lost-tail was her kit after all. Lost-tail pressed his muzzle against Kindlegraze's muzzle.

"Alright," he mewed then looking at Hawkpaw with loss. "I just remember when kits and apprentices hated doing this job and I thought I might want to encourage them to get the job done. I sympathize all kits. Kits and young cats are very important to me. And…" he switched his sad gaze to a scornful one. "I was having a good rest!" Kindlegraze looked at Hawkpaw with helpless pale green eyes. Hawkpaw could tell they were both suffering.

He finished everything to do in the elders' den except for feeding them. Hawkpaw was relieved at the thought of leaving the elder den. It was dawn and Hawkpaw was hungry. His hopes plummeted when he saw there was only enough to the elders but no one else. He was about to sneak a piece for himself when he remembered Opalwing's words.

"…_and if you forget to give the elders their share, you sacrifice your share of prey for all elders."_ Hawkpaw dragged each prey to the elders, savouring the taste of the meat as he dropped the fresh kill at their paws. By the time it was sunhigh, Hawkpaw was exhausted. He went to the apprentices' den and saw a bed of cool moss waiting for him. As he settled in, the other apprentices woke. _Just great!_ He heard Redpaw and Talonpaw chatting to each other urgently.

"Hey what are you going to do today?" Redpaw was squeaking.

"Hunting. You?"

"A tour probably. Bye Talonpaw! Oh! Catch me a mouse and I'll catch you one!"

"Deal. See ya!" The two apprentices were inseparable. Hawkpaw closed his eyes shut trying to dull the noises around him. Then he felt something prodding him at his side. He let out a groan.

"Wake up. I know your not sleeping. Come on it's Tanglepaw." Hawkpaw reluctantly lifted his head and met his sister's pale green eyes. She looked at him with scorn.

"You were shifting so much last night I hardly got any peaceful sleep. Come on you've been here since moonhigh. Palefur is going to take you, me and Blazeclaw for a hunting patrol." Tanglepaw stretched arching her black-brown back and flexed her strong shoulder muscles. Hawkpaw was about to object until he saw Palefur waiting outside the den. The pale ginger warrior was pacing outside the den with her tail lashing with annoyance and her whiskers were twitching irritably. Her impatient mew called.

"Hurry up I've been waiting for moons out here!" when she saw Tanglepaw by herself, she bristled with further annoyance. "Where is Hawkpaw? Isn't he with you?" Hawkpaw knew that his sister was very head strong and wouldn't be talked to like that without an argument.

"Are you blind or just plain stupid? Duh! He's obviously not with me!" Tanglepaw spat. Palefur bristled and hissed furiously at the young she-cat but Tanglepaw returned the glare with her fur bristling, making her tail bush out twice it's normal size.

"You need to learn some respect!" Palefur hissed. Tanglepaw just sat with her head held high.

"I don't need to learn anything. And as I checked, you not my mentor." retorted the small badger-looking she-cat. When Palefur took a pace towards her she backed up standing on all four paws, one white paw was extended challengingly.

"Come any closer and I'll claw the respect from your muzzle!" Tanglepaw hissed. Palefur backed away and sat up as Blazeclaw a much older warrior than her approached looking terrible.

"What are you two doing?" she rasped. She let a flurry of coughs and Redpaw came racing towards her.

"Come Blazeclaw I'll take you to Moonpelt's den." Both Palefur and Tanglepaw looked at her with surprise.

"You're no medicine cat! What can you do?" Palefur spat. Redpaw rounded on the pale ginger warrior.

"I helping that's what, you lazy lump of mouse-brained fur! Why don't you do something that actually benefits a warrior? Cause I know I am!" Redpaw spat back. Tanglepaw stood by her sister's side and hissed menacingly. Palefur's ears twitched. She was obviously thinking about taking on two head strong apprentices at once in an argument. When Blazeclaw started coughing again Tanglepaw jumped and Redpaw escorted the sick tortoiseshell to the medicine cat den casting one last glare at Palefur before she disappeared into the herb filled den. Tanglepaw lifted her tail and snorted at Palefur pointedly turning her back on the pale she-cat. Palefur let out a hiss of annoyance as she stomped back into the warriors den coming out with Greenflower, Rabbitclaw and Goldpool. Hawkpaw was relieved. He got to sleep a bit. He let the warm rays of the sun make him snuggle up and drift into a deep sleep.

Chapter 6

It had been 4 ½ moons since Tanglepaw's apprenticeship. Yellowpaw, Scarpaw, Rainpaw, Specklepaw, Darkpaw, Rockpaw, Flowerpaw and Mudpaw had all been apprenticed during this time. Tonight, Thunderpaw, Streampaw, and Fernpaw were hoping for their warrior ceremony. Raypaw was hoping for his too.

Tanglepaw carried her two thrushes to the nursery. She had caught two thrushes and two mice; which was enough to feed Gingerpelt and Tallberry the newest queen. Sadly life had ended for Thunderclan. Foxkit, Tallberry's twin kit of Bushkit, died soon after birth and Goldpool had died of greencough, but that was not all Starclan claimed from Tanglepaw's Clan. Lightfeather had died of greencough a moon ago and a line of clan cats almost ended.

Tanglepaw was about to head for the elders den as she was told by Ripplestream to do after she fed the queens when Flameflower appeared out of her den. The dark ginger queen beckoned Tanglepaw to come over. Curious, and with immediate obedience to the cat second in command in her Clan, she trotted over Flameflower who had also beckoned her apprentice, Thunderpaw. Tanglepaw stared at the tom. He was a magnificent black and white tabby tom with blue-amber eyes. Thunderpaw looked as if he was a warrior.

"Come, Raypaw!" Flameflower was mewing. She stared at the golden tom with pride. She led them out with no directions. The three apprentices looked at each other with confusion then shrugged. Tanglepaw couldn't help but noticing how big Raypaw had gotten. The golden tom looked as big Rabbitclaw-like a powerful warrior. They followed Raypaw into the forest then catching Flameflower's scent with another, one only Tanglepaw knew too well. _Badger!_

She raced through the trees dreading the sight she might see; her deputy being crushed by the massive creature's paws. As Tanglepaw burst through the trees with Raypaw and Thunderpaw hard on her tail; Tanglepaw let out a battle cry and faced the massive badger. Flameflower was yowling viciously and throwing unsheathed claws at the male's face. It let out growls and slashed Flameflower's side. The dark ginger squeaked in pain but did not recoil, thrashing her claws harder at the creature's side. Tanglepaw raced to Flameflower's side.

At sight of Tanglepaw the badger stopped with confusion in it's eyes. When Tanglepaw leapt on it's back, the badger started making yelps of pain, anger and confusion. Tanglepaw struggled to hold onto the massive creature but through badger fur she could see that Flameflower, Thunderpaw and Raypaw were pushing the badger back with fierce strength. Tanglepaw leapt off the badger clawing it's eyes badly. The badger recoiled, yowling in pain. It's eyes showed pure hatred as Raypaw gave chase.

"Don't come back!" he yowled as the badger crossed near the Shadowclan borders. Tanglepaw knew it wouldn't understand him, but the threat was enough to send it hurtling across the stream.

"Good work Thunderpaw and Raypaw," Flameflower mewed as the golden tom returned to the deputy. "And Tanglepaw excellent thinking on your part." Tanglepaw purred with happiness and Raypaw's eyes shone on Tanglepaw. Thunderpaw congratulated her by affectionately licking her shoulder. He purred then stiffened and jumped as Redpaw came hurtling through the bushes with her flanks heaving and fear-scent flooded the whole clearing.

"Redpaw," Flameflower mewed anxiously as she saw the tortoiseshell apprentice looking at her with uncontrollable fear. "What is it?! Speak!"

"It's Snowstar! Moonpelt said…" Redpaw fought for a breath. "She's sick! He needs you immediately!" Fear shot straight through Tanglepaw. The black and white queen was very old and most likely to die if she became sick. Tanglepaw looked at her sister with fear. Redpaw looked back at her and sprinted back in the direction of camp. Flameflower shook her dreadfully and raced to camp her fear-scent becoming over-whelming as Tanglepaw raced after her. The Clan were in their dens looking solemn. Spottedfur was looking very worried for his sister's health being calmed by Mintleaf. The black and white tabby tom was refusing to rest being fussed over by the other elders. Redpaw's fear-scent must have forced Moonpelt to tell them about the elder queen's sickness. Flameflower only beckoned Thunderpaw and Tanglepaw to enter Snowstar's den. Raypaw sat down looking at Tanglepaw with concern. Tanglepaw knew the golden tom was very close to Snowstar. Naturally he would be worried about her. As Tanglepaw entered the gloomy den she could see Moonpelt's tortoiseshell fur over the black and white fur of Snowstar. Her sides were heaving with exhaustion.

"Flame…flower… come." Snowstar was clearly in agony. The dark ginger queen came racing to her dying leader's side.

"Yes Snowstar." Strangely the deputy voice was gentle and soothing. Snowstar looked at her with pride.

"I always knew you would be a great leader one day. Icefur…wa- was not the right deputy," she paused looking at Flameflower with the faintest gleam of Starclan in her beautiful green eyes. "The flaming flower was you. Flameflower, you are rightful leader to Thunderclan," Lifting her head, Snowstar spoke clearly looking at all of the cats around her with strength. "I proclaim you Flamestar the brand fire of Thunderclan's core." Flameflower was murmuring to her in hushed voices. Snowstar glanced at Thunderpaw, Tanglepaw and Raypaw outside in pride.

"Thunderpaw, Tanglepaw and Raypaw will be my last warriors. Help me Flameflower." Flameflower nodded beckoning Tanglepaw and Thunderpaw out. Moonpelt yowl for the Clan to gather. They obediently sat down. Tanglepaw and the two tom apprentices sat just in front Snowstar. Tanglepaw could see a bright fire of Starclan in her leader's eyes.

"Cats of Thunderclan see here three cats who defended their Clan bravely enough to become warriors." The Clan yowled their approval but had surprised mews mixed as well as approval. Snowstar looked at Raypaw.

"Flameflower do you approve of Raypaw and Thunderpaw to become warriors?" The dark ginger queen nodded still supporting her. Snowstar glanced back the golden tom, who was trembling with excitement.

"Ripplestream do you approve Tanglepaw?" The black-silver queen nodded looking at Tanglepaw with pride.

"Warriors of Starclan I, Snowstar ask you to look down upon these apprentices. They have learned the way of your noble code and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Snowstar gaze traveled over the three apprentices.

"Tanglepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend even at the cost of your life?" Tanglepaw stopped trembling and looked at her leader, her voice so clear it ringed around the whole clearing.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Tanglepaw, from now on you shall be known as Tangletail. Starclan honours your great courage and fierce determination, and we welcome you here as a full warrior of Thunderclan." The tabby rested her muzzle on Tangletail's head and the badger-looking she-cat licked her shoulder respectfully as any new pronounced warrior. Snowstar limped backward and let the Clan chant her name.

"Tangletail! Tangletail!" Raypaw led the chant wildly, his jay feather blue eyes gleaming with joy. Snowstar glanced at Raypaw through narrowed eyes, letting out couple of calm coughs.

"Raypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" She rasped.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Raypaw from now on you shall be known as Rayheart. You are honoured by Starclan for your incomparable strength and courage like a brand of pale fire that shines within you, and we welcome you here as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Snowstar again rested her muzzle on Rayheart's head and the golden tom licked her shoulder respectfully. Instead of chanting the Clan stood silent in eerie silence. Rayheart looked so crestfallen that Tangletail wanted to yowl sympathy. She came up to him licking his cheek and purring his name.

"Congratulations Rayheart! I'm so proud of you!" As she welcomed him the uneasy silence faded as cats began to congratulate him. He purred welcome to the apprentices but didn't purr for the warriors who held back on chanting his name. Flameflower waved her tail for silence and everyone sat back down. Suddenly a bolt of lighting came crashing down over Thunderpaw's head. The tom stood unmoved by outburst. The sound of thunder shuddered Tangletail. But it did not sound like any thunder, it sounded like a gigantic roar from a massive cat. And to her surprise Thunderpaw opened his jaws in a yawn as the thunder roared. Tangletail stared at him in astonishment. It looked like _Thunderpaw_ roared. She shook her head in confusion. Flameflower eyes glowed at Thunderpaw but it was impossible to guess what she was thinking. Tangletail knew she had not missed Thunderpaw's yawn or the roar from the thunder. _A message from Starclan?_ She though rapidly. Flameflower yowled for the Clan to settle as the dark clouds began to fade.

"Thunderpaw," Snowstar began her shining as she looked at her twin son. Tangletail guessed she hadn't missed the exchange with yawn and thunder either. Her voice ran clear into the hollow making Thunderpaw stand higher.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan even at the cost your life?" The black and white tabby tom looked at Snowstar with deep blue eyes.

"I do."

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Thunderpaw, from now on you shall be known as Thunderclaw. Thunder is your roar of pride, loyalty, courage and justice within your spirit, Thunderclan welcomes you here as a full warrior." She beckoned Mousekit and Dawnkit who standing beside their mother Gingerpelt. The ginger queen was looking at Snowstar with surprise. Mousekit raced to Snowstar with Dawnkit hard on her tail.

"Thunderclaw," the elderly she-cat rasped. "You are brave, wise and loyal and I expect you pass on everything you know to Mousepaw when I am gone." Thunderclaw nodded happily and touched noses with Mousepaw and sat down looking at his mother with warmth. Snowstar beckoned Smoketalon and the smoky grey tom looked confused for a moment.

"Smoketalon you are strong and sensible. You shall mentor to Dawnpaw when I'm gone to join Starclan."

"I shall Snowstar." The tom replied touching noses with his apprentice's nose. They backed away as the Clan chanted the new apprentices' names. Sharpfang their father especially chanted his daughter's names, purring wildly at Gingerpelt. As the apprentice's names were chanted Snowstar fell on her side silencing everyone. Flameflower brought her in front of Snowstar's den with her son, Moonpelt on her side. Snowstar was exhausted, Tangletail realized, she was about to join Starclan in front of her Clan. Thunderclaw, Spottedfur and the rest of her kin came in front of the semicircle of Snowstar. Every cat looked solemn. Icefur has hobbling to see her dying comrade who was younger than her. Her blue eyes were distraught and she was squirming through the strong warriors. Flameflower raised her one white paw and spoke.

"Please," she mewed trying to sound confident, but Tangletail could hear the wistfulness in her voice as if she couldn't bear losing her beloved leader, and friend. "Go to your dens. Moonpelt, Spottedfur and I shall stay with Snowstar and give you news. Emberfrost set two patrols for Windclan boarder, and Shadowclan boarder, three cats each with and apprentice or two each too." The ginger queen nodded and beckoned Boltwhisker, Wingfoot, Fernpaw to one, and Rabbitclaw, Palefur, Greenflower, Leopardtail and Scarpaw for the other patrol.

"Hawkpaw gather some of the apprentices to work on the elders' den. Gingerpelt, can you prepare and fix the nursery with Jetfur. Coralflower go with Mapleflower, Sharpfang and Darkpaw on hunting patrol. Birdflight head out a patrol with Flowerpaw, Mudpaw, Yellowpaw and Timberash for hunting." After Flameflower's final mew, every cat quickly did as they were told. Tangletail caught Hawkpaw's eye and shuddered at the dread in his icy blue eyes. He was gazing at her with a flicker of worry. Tangletail remembered how Snowstar loved all her kin's kits as if they were her own. From the time they were born until she died, Snowstar vowed to love Tangletail and her litter. Her death would be too much of a shock, especially for Tangletail. At the sound of Rayheart's mew Tangletail drifted from her thoughts.

All the cats except for Spottedfur and Flameflower were left at Moonpelt's side. Every moment that pasted, Tangletail got more and more anxious about Snowstar. After a while which seemed a life-time, Tangletail heard a chilling wail. The wail came again and she raced into the den, seeing Spottedfur shuddering over his sister's body. Tangletail froze with shock and hurt. Snowstar was dead.

Chapter 7

Redpaw stopped again hearing the chilling wail that made her freeze. She saw her newly named sister, Tangletail racing into Snowstar's den with Rayheart hard on her tail. _No. No, no, no, no, No!_ Though Redpaw dreaded it, she feared that her beloved black and white tabby leader had died. As she raced into the den she heard the terrible wail again and Redpaw recognized it. It was Spottedfur. Redpaw froze as she saw Spottedfur standing over Snowstar's ruffled black and white fur. Tangletail, Rayheart, and Flameflower were over to the side looking washed in grief. Moonpelt was urging Spottedfur to take a few poppy seeds but the identical tom to his sister shook his head helplessly as he looked at Snowstar's unmoving body. Redpaw searched for signs of life, twitching of the tail, slow faint rise of the chest, coughs, and sneezes but found none. Snowstar was dead.

Redpaw walked out of the den looking at two stars that glowed brightly beside another. They seemed to dance around each other. _Snowstar and Lionblaze?_ Redpaw decided to help Moonpelt; the tortoiseshell tom will need some of her skills. Sorenpaw was looking at Redpaw with eyes full of fear. Snowstar was her mentor and she must have grown very fond of the black and white tabby she-cat. Redpaw trotted over her giving nothing away. Sorenpaw needed to hear this straight forward.

"Redpaw," began the white and cream-coloured she-cat. Sorenpaw shuddered slinking back in a dark thought. "Is Snowstar ok? Will we be training soon?" Sorenpaw sounded anxious. Redpaw sighed in sympathy for her. A death of mentor or apprentice would put a scar on a cat's heart, and never heal.

"Sorenpaw…," Redpaw began searching Sorenpaw's eyes for sadness but found nothing but intense interest and anxiousness. "Snowstar is… dead." As she spoke the words Sorenpaw lost her footing wobbling back and forth. She let a wail and dipped her head down looking at nothing. Suddenly she lifted her head, and Redpaw winced at the bleak coldness in her eyes.

"Take me to her body." She mewed. Redpaw was about to refuse, to urge her to rest, but her paws were already leading Sorenpaw into Snowstar's den. Spottedfur had stopped wailing now making murmurs and faint mews. Tangletail came out of the den with Rayheart.

"Where are you going?" Redpaw queried. Tangletail lifted her head.

"To tell the Clan. Flameflower sent us. Spottedfur's distraught."

"Well she was his littermate. And he said to me once that if he was to die, he wanted Snowstar to die after him, not before."

"Really? Anyway, Flameflower's heartbroken."

"I'm taking Sorenpaw to see Snowstar. Will it be okay with Flameflower?"

"Maybe. I think she got rid us so she could grieve with Spottedfur alone, but I think she will make an exception for Sorenpaw and you because you help Moonpelt a lot." Redpaw's sister narrowed her pale green eyes. Redpaw could tell she was thinking on what she had just said. Redpaw tipped her head to one side. _What? What's wrong?_ Tangletail eyed Redpaw nervously and licked Sorenpaw's head in sympathy. The white she-cat tried to pull away but Tangletail stared at her. The two she-cats had become very good friends in the past moons. Tangletail obviously respected her enough not to show pity for her. Sorenpaw was strong and Redpaw knew that even after Snowstar's death she would recover, and go on though she still had her former mentor in her heart. Redpaw led Sorenpaw to her dead mentor. The she-cat showed no sadness except for the delicate touch of her nose to Snowstar's black and white fur. Redpaw moved beside Moonpelt, who was still trying to get Spottedfur eat the poppy seeds.

"They will help you feel better." The tortoiseshell tom was mewing.

"She's gone." Spottedfur was whispering and Redpaw guessed he wasn't even listening. "I should've gone before her. Snowstar, Snow, why did you come here? Why didn't you stay home? You could've had kits with another tom and live on. Why did you have to listen to Starclan… why?!" Spottedfur was heartbroken since his sister's death. She was the closest cat to him other than Mintleaf, Boltwhisker and Flameflower. Redpaw knew how he felt. Her newborn brother, Thistlekit died a moon after birth and Redpaw missed him everyday, missing the feel of his ginger fur on her side as she slept, the look his amber eyes he gave her when they were in trouble. Redpaw was going to calm Spottedfur with some reassurance when Moonpelt mewed.

"Redpaw can _you_ get Spottedfur eat these?" Redpaw nodded and sat beside the black and white tom who was murmuring to himself.

"Spottedfur, you have to eat this. You may even see Snowstar in your dreams. I've seen other cats in my dreams," she paused. "Like Thistlekit. She not far you know. Go get some rest and eat these poppy seeds." She noticed Moonpelt was staring at her with intense grey eyes. Spottedfur nodded lapping up the black seeds with one swift lick. Redpaw led the elder out until Rayheart nodded to her to go back. Redpaw thanked him by licking his shoulder. Redpaw went back into the den to get Sorenpaw who had finished grieving and was given poppy seeds to calm her down. Flameflower had gotten Tangletail and Thunderclaw to bring Snowstar's body into the clearing. At the same moment, all the patrols came in and a saddened look shadowed their surprised gazes. Leopardtail let out a wail of dismay and thrust her nose to her former mentor's fur. The Clan let out murmurs and faint mews of sadness. One of the greatest Clan leaders; Snowstar, had gone to hunt with Starclan forever. Flameflower appeared in the clearing and waved her tail.

"We are all shocked by Snowstar's death. She was one of the noblest leaders I have ever known, and we grieve for her. Snowstar, I Flameflower, rightful heir to the Thunderclan leadership ask you to go to Starclan in peace, living even a better life there." She mewed. As the last words were spoken, a star from Starclan sped across the sky making the stars in it's path glow brighter. The Clan began to share tongues with the dead leader for the last time. As everyone finished Flameflower raised her paw for attention.

"I am now leader of Thunderclan I shall choose a deputy after I have received my nine lives as leader. I wish to speak with my medicine cat now and continue grieving for Snowstar but not too much. She wouldn't want us to fail as a Clan at her death. I know that and so do you." Redpaw knew she was right. She couldn't give up faith by Snowstar's death. She needed to become stronger to face challenges that come later on. As everyone went to their dens, Redpaw saw Moonpelt speaking urgently to his mother and the dark ginger queen nodded gazing at Redpaw through narrowed green eyes. Redpaw dipped her head in respect and farewell and curled up to sleep envying Rayheart sleeping beside her sister's irresistibly soft and warm fur. She took comfort in Talonpaw's fur breathing the familiar cat-scent of him to sleep.

***

When Redpaw woke the sun gleamed warmly on her tortoiseshell fur. Talonpaw was gone, Redpaw could tell because she no longer felt his fur nor smelled it. _Out hunting with Cloudedheart I guess._ She felt suddenly envious. _How come Leopardtail doesn't take me out?_ The golden spotted she-cat became uninterested with Redpaw after the second moon of training. That's when Redpaw decided to help Moonpelt with his duties. Whenever Redpaw _asked_ to go hunting Leopardtail would ignore her like a tree stump. _Does she really want to be my mentor?_ Redpaw asked herself. Surprisingly, Redpaw didn't think so.

Redpaw stretched letting out a huge yawn saw Moonpelt trotting towards her. She could sense wariness and anxiousness coming off him in waves.

"Redpaw," he mewed quickly. "Come with me. Flameflower and I want to speak with you." Redpaw dipped her head in respect and obedience. She hurried into Snowstar's den and Redpaw could still smell the tabby's sweet, motherly scent along the breeze. When Redpaw saw Flameflower she was astonished the queen's appearance. Her dark ginger fur was ruffled, and her green eyes were dull with tiredness.

"Redpaw, Moonpelt and I are going to Moonpool tonight. He and I have agreed to take you along." She narrowed her eyes. "We want to see your connection." Redpaw nodded excitement. She was going to Moonpool! Apprentices went there at least once before they became a warrior. Moonpelt was looking at Flameflower with a wary look in his eyes. Redpaw came out of Snowstar's old den just in time to see Talonpaw, her beloved, prancing toward her with happiness.

"Hey wanna go hunting?" he mewed.

"Sorry I'm gonna go Moonpool." Talonpaw looked at bit crestfallen. Redpaw purred at his fur. He purred lovingly at her and Redpaw licked his ear.

"Just the two of us, we'll go out and fetch a couple mice," Redpaw looked at him with love raw in her beautiful amber eyes. She moved closer to him, stretching a paw by his tail. "We'll be alone." She whispered. Talonpaw looked at her with mischief and love and licked her forehead farewell. As he bounded away, Redpaw turned to see Moonpelt, not far off watching both Redpaw and Talonpaw with deep sadness and wariness in his light grey eyes. Redpaw didn't know what worried him but she was sure it had something to do with her and Talonpaw.

Redpaw found it hard to keep up with Flameflower and Moonpelt who had both inherited long legs. Her legs were very short, shorter than most cats her age. Redpaw had just set off from camp with some traveling herbs and struggled to go Moonpool with her small legs and plump, clumsy paws. Each tree stump was a big jump, since she was the smallest of her litter and of the apprentices. Every step that got her closer to Moonpool excited her. She could almost feel it's radiance, taste it, but just couldn't put her paw on it.

Her mind was turning in ways. She loved Talonpaw and she cursed herself for making him feel left alone. She never wanted to endure the pain of losing him, not only in death, but in loss of his love. Redpaw shook her head. For an apprentice, she had _a lot_ of things to think about. One really important thing to worry about was not Talonpaw, but the journey to Moonpool. As she entered the premise Flameflower waved her tail signalling Redpaw to follow. Redpaw weaved pasted the undergrowth in the small glowing cavern. Redpaw was mystified by Moonpool.

There was a magnificent pool of dazzling water where Redpaw knew she would lap up the cold shining water and dream with Starclan. Flameflower gestured her tail for Redpaw to drink from Moonpool. Redpaw flicked her tail in acknowledgement and settled down beside the shining pool. As soon as she saw Moonpelt and Flameflower settle down, Redpaw licked the beautiful water.

Everything changed. She was in a dense forest with perfect grass-length and a light breeze that soothed her. Then Redpaw froze. She could smell cats. Cats of Shadowclan, Riverclan, Windclan and Thunderclan were here. She could even smell Flameflower. As she crept through the undergrowth she could see Flameflower's flaming pelt and a magnificent cat prowling toward her like a lion. She could tell he was Thunderclan, but couldn't remember who. She could also see a broad grey she-cat with orange eyes. She could smell the sweet scent of Spottedleaf; a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes who looked after Thunderclan for generations too. Redpaw opened her mouth to take in the scents. She could smell other Thunderclan cats too; Lightfeather, Cottontail, Goldpool, She could see Bramblestar lined up beside the other flame-coloured tom who was also joined by a blue-silver she-cat with piercing blue eyes. When the next cat approached Redpaw stared at her with joy. _Snowstar!_ Redpaw wished she could race down beside her and greet her with joy but she felt a tail on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was and noticed Swiftwind the former medicine cat looking at her with pride. The blue gaze he rested on her told her to just watch. Redpaw obediently sat down listening.

"Welcome Flameflower," to Redpaw it sounded like all cats that were in front of her a moment ago. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" They asked.

Flameflower inclined her head. "Yes, I am ready." Redpaw stared in amazement as Goldpool the dark ginger queen's daughter trotted up to her, her golden pelt shining like pale fire.

"With this life, I give you courage. Use it well to lead your Clan." She placed her nose on Flameflower and sent a shiver through her mother. Flameflower's mind was full of loss; Redpaw could feel it like mist in the air.

"Oh Goldpool, I've missed you so much," she was murmuring. The golden tabby was already trotting away as a young cat smaller than Redpaw herself trotted forward. Redpaw was about to leap with joy. It was Thistlekit.

"With this life I give you compassion. Use it for all cats; the old, the young, and all those weaker than yourself." He touched Flameflower's nose and Flameflower sensibly relaxed as it soothed her. Redpaw watched as a third cat appears in awe. It was Pebblecloud, one of Snowstar's kits killed by a fox, her death blamed on her mate, Creamwhisker.

"With this life I give you justice, to know what is right and fair." The brown tabby pressed her nose to Flameflower's with a white muzzle and distinctive pink nose. Flameflower was panting now heaving for breath as the cats mystically appeared sending her new lives. The fourth cat appeared and Redpaw noticed Hollytail, Flameflower's mother her black pelt rippled with age but lean hard strength.

"With this life I give you protection. Defend your Clan as a mother to her kits." Redpaw expected Flameflower to be soothed by the black queen but wasn't prepared for the ferocious wave that almost sent her flying. Suddenly she knew a queen's desire to protect her kits but could see Flameflower already knew how Hollytail felt for her and her sisters and brothers. Flameflower stood taller and gave Hollytail a nod of respect and love for a mother and daughter. Hollytail's green eyes shone on Flameflower with pride as she backed away. The fifth cat was Wildflower one of Flameflower's sisters of an earlier litter. She had bared four kits, them being Rabbitclaw, Dustcloud, Mintleaf and her dead son Shrewtail.

"With this life, I give you tireless energy. You will need all your strength to guide your Clan." She touched noses with Flameflower making her pant and Redpaw could tell receiving lives from Starclan were something a cat took lightly. Bramblestar a great tabby, was prowling toward Flameflower, his muscles burning with strength.

"With this life I give you loyalty, to stay loyal to the warrior code." He pressed his nose against Flameflower's and Redpaw knew Bramblestar himself was accused of disloyalty because his heritage. He was Tigerstar's son, and he fought day-in and day-out to earn the respect of all his Clan. Redpaw felt no tail on her shoulder suddenly and glanced in Swiftwind's direction. The black and white tom was not there but in front of Flameflower gazing at her with love raw in his blue eyes.

"With this life I give you love. Use it well for cats in your care-and especially for our kits." Flameflower touched noses with Swiftwind her green eyes were filled with fierce love and she murmured to him.

"Oh Swiftwind, I love you so much." More pleadingly she added. "Do you still love me?" Swiftwind whipped around staring at her so lovingly Redpaw could have almost stopped breathing.

"More than you could ever imagine Flameflower." He whispered. Flameflower's tail curled with joy and relief. Swiftwind's tail rested on Redpaw's shoulder as he disappeared from Flameflower's sight. The flame-coloured tom; a twin of Flameflower, with the blue-grey she-cat trotted over to Flameflower with pride in his green eyes. Redpaw realized with a jolt that he was Firestar a great leader and his companion, Bluestar the leader before him. They both spoke at once.

"With this life we give you wisdom. Use it to advise and lead your Clan greatly." Bluestar touched her nose and Flameflower looked at her in awe. Redpaw realized that she had never seen Bluestar, but heard of her courageous and caring life. Firestar touched his nose to Flameflower and looked at her with pride.

"And to think a kittypet could've had such cats as you," he mewed licking her forehead. Flameflower reached and licked his shoulder respectfully as any warrior would do as they were made a warrior. Firestar stared at Flameflower with glowing green eyes.

"Your path will be guided; by Snowstar, Swiftwind and I. I love you young one, and I know you shall lead your Clan even better than I did." He mewed. Flameflower looked up at the flame-coloured tom with loving green eyes that kin would pass to each other.

"There was and never will be a leader like you Firestar." She whispered. Firestar licked her forehead his eyes full of love and pride as he vanished and Redpaw knew he was regretting his death, and not being able to experience just one moment with all of his kin that changed the Clan. Bluestar looked at Flameflower with pride as well and Redpaw knew from many stories, that Bluestar had been the one to invite Firestar into Thunderclan as a kittypet wandering in the woods. She mentored him and she knew that she was ever so lucky to have in her heart to except the ginger tom who now, was a legend. He had raised pure Thunderclan cats though Snowstar had not come from Thunderclan at all.

The two leaders disappeared and were replaced by Snowstar. The black and white she-cat looked at Flameflower with nothing but happiness in her green eyes.

"My warrior, my deputy, and my faithful kin shall be granted leadership over Thunderclan. Flameflower, I Snowstar give you your final life. I give you great leadership. You hold now full guardianship over Thunderclan." The tabby paused looking at Flameflower with intense green eyes. She lifted her chin and rose her paws.

"I hail you Flamestar. Your old life is no longer. You have the nine lives of a leader and Starclan grants you leadership over Thunderclan." Snowstar rested her nose on Flamestar's and the dark ginger queen shivered. She stood taller as the Starclan cats chanting her new name.

"Flamestar! Flamestar!" The roar of Thunder broke the chant and Flamestar shook her fluffy head. Snowstar rested a cool gaze with the slightest bit of pride in her emerald green eyes.

"Thunder is coming Flamestar. It shall command once again as it's ancestors…" her sweet voice faded leaving Flamestar alone. Redpaw suddenly felt her legs tremble beneath her and she woke with a jolt. She was beside Moonpool seeing Flamestar rise with Moonpelt watching Redpaw suspiciously. Redpaw got to her feet and gave her chest a couple of quick licks. Flamestar trotted over to Moonpelt and spoke more confident than Redpaw had ever heard her sound.

"I have received my nine lives as leader Moonpelt." She turned to Redpaw looking at her with a wary gaze. "I could smell a small cat in my dream too." Redpaw winced. Did Flamestar truly smell her? She hadn't thought she might be snooping around. Moonpelt flicked his white tail.

"Probably an apprentice or kit that _died_ joining Starclan. Pity." He murmured. Flamestar turned her attention to Moonpelt her green eyes excited.

"Time to return to camp!" She raced out of the cavern leaving Moonpelt and Redpaw on end. Moonpelt looked at Redpaw and frowned as if he was thinking about what he was about to say.

"Redpaw," he mewed finally. "do you see cats in your dreams?" Redpaw thought hard. She had seen Thistlekit once and Redtail once as well, but she was worried that why Moonpelt was asking and what he would do if she told him.

"Uhh… er… ye-eah. I do some…times." She trembled with her words obviously scared. It was obvious to Moonpelt too because he dropped his serious look and changed it to a gentle but wary sympathizing look. Redpaw was scared by the wary looks that he'd been giving her today. She also felt frustrated that he wouldn't tell what's up. Moonpelt licked her forehead and Redpaw thought he was about to confess he loved her, but he sighed and Redpaw's heart sank at the mention of his next words.

"Redpaw, I think you're meant to be a medicine cat." _No!_ Redpaw didn't want to believe him, she loved Talonpaw!

"No! I can't be a medicine cat! I love Talonpaw!" she wailed. Moonpelt sighed and suddenly Redpaw understood the wary looks he had given Talonpaw and her. He _knew _they were in love, and broke this to her.

"I know Redpaw that this will be hard for you to understand… but you must understand this. Your communication with Starclan and natural nurture for your clan mates are the qualities of a medicine cat. Leopardtail had agreed with me after your third moon of training." Moonpelt mewed calmly. Redpaw was startled and furious. Leopardtail _knew_ that she would be a medicine cat and decided to keep it secret from her, letting her love Talonpaw, building hopes for the future, thinking of the apprentices and kits she would have, but all that was wasted now, because though Redpaw couldn't bare it, she knew Moonpelt was right. Her fur bristled. They mocked and _tricked_ her. Her tortoiseshell fur bristled angrily and Moonpelt backed up his tail fluffed with unease.

"You _all_ tricked me. You_ let_ me fall in love. You knew it would come to this. Especially you Moonpelt. For three moons I helped you like an apprentice. This is what I get? For all that?!" she spat ferociously. Moonpelt's tail lashed with anger and annoyance and Redpaw felt even more furious. How could _he_ be angry at Redpaw for firing up at him? And… was this _boring_ to him?

"Yes we all knew. Don't make us feel like we killed your mother." He mewed annoyingly. Redpaw's amber eyes burned with rage as she flew herself at the medicine cat. He yelped in surprise and fear as she soared her claws down his flank. She felt a cold satisfaction as she tasted the warm tang of blood in her mouth as she bit hard down on his leg. When Moonpelt yowled in pain, Redpaw could hear thundering paw-steps coming towards them. Suddenly a dark ginger paw batted her off of Moonpelt with sharp claw soaring on her back. She wailed in pain and twisted and turned scrambling to her paws. She faced Flamestar her green flaring with anger but sympathy as well. Redpaw's eyes smouldered with fury as she saw the pity in Flamestar's eyes. _She_ knew too. She bunched her muscles. Flamestar stopped and glared at Redpaw to calm down. Redpaw sat down glaring at Flamestar and Moonpelt.

"Redpaw, how dare you attack the Clan medicine cat!" she hissed. Redpaw bristled with fury at the sound of her words.

"He's not a medicine cat. He's a lying unfaithful betrayer." She snarled. Flamestar bristled, her green eyes blazing at Redpaw for accusing her son of treachery but she sighed and looked at Redpaw with an understanding gaze.

"He is still a cat of your clan. It doesn't matter what he didn't tell you, it just _seems_ to you, that it does." She retorted. Redpaw bristled with further fury and annoyance and Flamestar seemed to understand her anger because her understanding look changed to one of sympathy.

"Redpaw," she mewed softly. "We never meant to hurt you. Moonpelt started realizing that you were becoming a medicine cat on your own. When he told me, I too believed you were supposed to be a medicine cat. But when I saw you with Talonpaw… it broke my heart." Redpaw collapsed, feeling unsteady on her paws.

"You knew! You knew! Why didn't you tell me before!" she wailed. Flamestar rushed to her side and Redpaw felt a tongue gently licking her wounds. She looked up and saw Moonpelt there, his grey gaze on her back. Flamestar licked her cheek and rose Redpaw to her paws. Redpaw sat down and looked at Flamestar. The queen's gaze of plead reminded Redpaw of something.

"I guess I'm a medicine cat apprentice now. But, will I be able to still like Talonpaw?" Redpaw pleaded. Moonpelt shook his head and Redpaw's hopes failed. There was no way she could see Talonpaw any more. Redpaw wouldn't feel that glow any more; the look in his amber eyes when they hunted together, the feel of his fur beside her…, she could not feel them now. Redpaw felt hollow and lonely inside and she whimpered. She _had_ to ignore those feelings now. She was a medicine cat. Medicine cats could _not _fall in love.

Redpaw's tail dragged along the dust as the three cats started toward the Thunderclan camp. Redpaw looked at the silver pool.

"Oh, Starclan," she whispered. "I have given everything because of you." She looked at the stars glowing at her.

_I hope this is what you want._

Chapter 8

Hawkpaw nodded as Moonpelt arrived through the entrance of the camp. He saw Flameflower-Flamestar trotting through and he nodded to her with respect. When he didn't see his sister Hawkpaw rose with wariness. Redpaw was always on time- where could she be? Hawkpaw trotted out of the camp into a bit of the forest. A bush trembled and he bristled. There Redpaw was, her head drooping and tail dragging in the dust. Hawkpaw's hackles laid flat and he rushed to his sister's side. Was she hurt?

"Redpaw! You're…," Hawkpaw looked at Redpaw. She lifted her head and Hawkpaw shuddered. There was no longer the bright, cheery intelligence in them but bleak coldness and loss. He pressed his muzzle against her cheek.

"Sis, are you ok?" he mewed warily. Redpaw licked his forehead in gratitude, changing her cold expression to a gracious one. She then straightened herself and walked through the camp entrance, more confident. Hawkpaw hurried inside. A meeting was called.

"Cats of Thunderclan," yowled Flamestar. "I have received the nine lives as a leader and will be known as Flamestar." All the cats bowed their heads in agreement and respect and Flamestar's gaze rested proudly over her cats.

"It is now time for me to choose Thunderclan's new deputy." Flamestar's green eyes lifted to the stars where the warriors of Starclan looked down upon them.

"I say these words before Starclan that the spirit of our ancestors, and Snowstar's spirit, may hear and approve my choice." Everyone waited in anxious silence as Flamestar took in a deep breathe. Hawkpaw glanced at Cloudedheart seeing him looking excited as if he was about to be chosen. _He'll never be deputy like that,_ Hawkpaw thought bitterly. To be deputy, you had to be given the high rank as a gift, not a prize.

"Thunderclaw will be the new deputy of Thunderclan." Flamestar mewed finally. All the cats' shocked mews came around and Hawkpaw turned his head to see Thunderclaw having the most shocked look of everyone else.

"But I'm basically an apprentice!" he yowled.

"We need an experienced _warrior_, not an inexperienced apprentice!" yowled Timberash taunt with anger.

"I think he'll be a great deputy!" Bramblesnow declared. "And he is experienced Timberash." She retorted. Timberash sniffed contemptuously.

"Only with _you_ he's experienced." Timberash growled. Bramblesnow bristled and her blue eyes blazed with rage.

"Say that to my face fox dung!" She lunged at him only to be stopped by Badgerclaw murmuring quietly to her. Hawkpaw understood Timberash's anger. He had been close to Bramblesnow a while back including Stormtail, but they both lost to Thunderclaw. Flamestar was bristling with fury. She growled a warning the cats to settle down. Timberash stopped, murmuring something inaudible.

"Thunderclaw is an experienced warrior, trained by Snowstar and myself. He was trained by his leader and deputy!" she mewed meaningfully. "I think that's experience enough don't you think Stormtail, Timberash?" Timberash's grey eyes blazed and Mapleflower sent a warning hiss at him. Steelshade, Mapleflower's younger brother stood up for the first time.

"I think Thunderclaw will be a loyal and respectful deputy. No one except Timberash and maybe Stormtail disagree." He mewed deeply. Stormtail stood on his paws, his dark blue eyes raging.

"I do not disagreeing with anything Steelshade! If anyone dare come and say I'm lying-," Bramblesnow gave Stormtail a warning hiss. Stormtail eyes still blazed, but softened as he met hers. He sighed and Timberash's hackles rose. Flamestar lashed her tail for silence, though it was a while until the chattering stopped.

"I have chosen and if anyone else disagrees with me, speak now or forever hold your peace." She mewed softly. Cloudedheart's mouth opened then he sat down clearly thinking better of it. Thunderclaw rose to his paws glancing at Bramblesnow with softness.

"I never expected this though and I know I will never be a good as you Flamestar; I promise and swear by Starclan that I will be the best deputy I can be until it is my time to join Starclan." The Clan chanted his name and congratulated him, Bramblesnow being the first cat to welcome him, purring at his fur. Hawkpaw realized that it was obvious that Bramblesnow was padding after Thunderclaw and by the calm, approving looks of the other warriors and apprentices; it was obvious to them too. Timberash stalked off while Stormtail awkwardly but enthusiastically welcomed Thunderclaw as deputy.

"Thunderclaw," Hawkpaw saw Streampaw and Fernpaw his sisters trotting toward him. Fernpaw nodded at him in approval which was obvious for Bramblesnow and Streampaw purred congratulations. Thunderclaw shuffled his paws awkwardly at Streampaw and Fernpaw. They were still apprentices while he was a warrior and Thunderclan deputy. Streampaw; being the beautiful and wise she-cat she has always been, purred with amusement.

"You known Thunderclaw, it's okay that you're a warrior and Thunderclan deputy. We're proud of you. And _her_." She mewed meaningfully. Bramblesnow looked at Thunderclaw and purred against his black and white tabby fur. Fernpaw nodded and trotted off to Flowerpaw while Streampaw gave Hawkpaw a scornful look.

"Hawkpaw go find yourself a piece of prey and go hunt." When Hawkpaw gave her a defiant glance she narrowed her eyes playfully. "Just joking. But Flamestar told me she wants me to practise on ordering the apprentices around with Fernpaw." She touched noses with Thunderclaw and Bramblesnow and skipped to Flamestar waving her tail with excitement. Hawkpaw decided that he would exactly what the silver tabby had said because it was what he wanted to do. He trotted to the fresh-kill pile and realized with a jolt it was low. _In new-leaf?_ He wondered. He chose a finch and sparrow for Sorenpaw. He saw the she-cat grooming herself and she lifted her head with pleasure as Hawkpaw brought her the fresh-kill.

"Thanks Hawkpaw. You're so sweet." She purred. He purred back and felt a tingle up his spine. He realized with a jolt the creamy-coloured she-cat was mentor-less.

"Hey who's your mentor?" Sorenpaw's opal eyes clouded with pain and Hawkpaw winced. He didn't like it when he saw pain in those beautiful depths. Hawkpaw licked her forehead and she stared defiantly at him with hard determination.

"No one is Hawkpaw. And you know what?" she rose to her paws, pulling Hawkpaw with her tail out of the den. "I'm my _own_ mentor. And I'm going to teach you." Hawkpaw gasped and she raced out of camp. Hawkpaw raced after her. He was panting after he saw her on a high rock looking down on him like a leader. She stared down at him with fierce determination.

"I am your mentor Hawkpaw!" she yowled. "And you shall become _my_ warrior." Without warning, the she-cat lunged at him and Hawkpaw yowled in surprise. She had clawed him already, trying to pin him. Hawkpaw fought with all of Starclan and still not could beat this enormously powerful cat. She pinned him and let go. She leapt onto the rock and raised her paw. Hawkpaw rose and stared at her with disbelief. She had beaten him like a mouse.

"Excellent Hawkpaw. You should try with more ferocity and speed. Don't be surprised." She glared at him "Be aware! How can you protect your clan with your head in the skies?" Hawkpaw nodded and she jumped down nodding farewell and ran off in the bushes. Hawkpaw stayed where he was. The bite marks, claws marks, and his tail hurt badly. He gasped when he saw a large slash down his leg. _How could she learn to fight like this?_ He whispered. Hawkpaw darted to catch up with Sorenpaw and found himself face to face with Opalwing. She glared at him with hot opal eyes.

"Where have you been? I wanted you-," her eyes widened with concern as she saw his wounds. "What happened? Were you fighting a badger?" Hawkpaw didn't want to tell her an apprentice did this.

"I fell off the rocks." Opalwing licked his wounds gently and started to purr. Hawkpaw was on the good side of her and it felt _good_. He gazed into the shadows and widened his eyes as he met a pair of blazing opal eyes. The cat whipped around and let out a threatening growl. Hawkpaw's heart chilled with fear. He knew whose eyes they were but didn't dare say her name. Why did she get so furious? Hawkpaw gulped. Did Sorenpaw think that he was betraying her for _Opalwing? _

Chapter 9

Tangletail jumped back in surprise as Sorenpaw came raging through the bushes.

"Great Starclan Sorenpaw! What's bit your tail?" Tangletail questioned. Sorenpaw whipped around and Tangletail could see hot fury in her eyes as well as some pain.

"That Hawkpaw!" She gazed at the ground clawing the dirt as if she imagined it was his tabby fur. She whipped her head to turn to Tangletail, her eyes blazing.

"Tell that brother of yours that we're through. You hear me? _Through._ He can chase after Opalwing for all I care." Sorenpaw faded off and Tangletail caught a glimpse of pain and jealousy in her opal eyes. The cream-coloured she-cat stared at Tangletail once more. She bared her teeth. Tangletail bristled at their sharpness.

"He'll get these in his fur if he tries to make peace with me." She snarled. She hurtled past Tangletail with a shake of her furry cream-coloured head. Tangletail was baffled by the situation. Sorenpaw and Hawkpaw had always been close. _Too close_ for normal apprentice friends. Why had Sorenpaw spat venom to Hawkpaw's name? _What_ had _Hawkpaw _done to ruin this relationship? Tangletail shrugged but vowed to talk to Hawkpaw as soon as she saw him.

Rayheart came prowling through the camp with two rabbits in his jaws. Tangletail extended a paw forward but retreated as she saw him swerve to Streampaw, happily flicking his tail. Tangletail sat down disappointed and realized Sorenpaw's anger and sorrow. When someone so close to you is front of you and purring to another cat, it makes you feel as jealous as you can get. Tangletail knew how to control her jealousy, unlike Sorenpaw who raged upon the camp but she couldn't help that surge of anger and sadness inside of her. Stormtail passing by, locked eyes for a moment with her, glancing at Rayheart then trotting over.

"Hey," he mewed quietly. Tangletail purred.

"Hey Stormtail." He shuffled his paws with embarrassment.

"Want to go hunting? I thought you and Rayheart were going but when I saw-,"

"That he caught a rabbit for Streampaw, not me, you came over." Tangletail sent a shiver through her body which of course made toms interested, he glanced at her and smiled. "I'll be real happy to go with you," she mewed gently. She pressed her cheek against his and caught Bramblesnow's blue eyes with Thunderclaw. The tabby queen grinned and looked back to Thunderclaw. Stormtail purred and sent his tail shooting straight up. He bounded across the clearing waving his tail, inviting her and Tangletail trotted over her tail straight up as well. Rayheart who was eating his rabbit saw Tangletail twitching her tail in welcome and pleasure to Stormtail and looked hurt, like he'd done nothing wrong. Tangletail caught his eye blue eyes and huffed turning her head towards Stormtail again. Rayheart sent Stormtail a burning glare but he didn't notice-he was staring at Tangletail. The two cats left and Tangletail couldn't help remembering the sadness in Rayheart's eyes and pushed the thought of him away. She focused on Stormtail, his blue eyes gleaming at hers, and the unmistakable feeling welling inside of Tangletail.

She watched Stormtail trotting out to the hollow. She couldn't resist that desperate feeling of wanting. She wanted him _so_ much; she would do _anything_ for him. Even destroy her relationship with Rayheart for Stormtail? Tangletail glanced in Rayheart's direction and looked to Stormtail again and knew she would.

Chapter 10

"Horsetail is good for infections. Cobwebs are used to stop a wound from bleeding. Dock is good for sores. And a deadly berry I would _never_ use is death berries; they can kill a cat within moments. And a plant used for coughs, is catmint." Redpaw was naming the herbs and plants Moonpelt had assigned her to research on. Moonpelt listened with intense grey-eyes and nodded, satisfied, at her last mew.

"Well done, Redpaw! You're nearly a full medicine cat." Redpaw curled her tail in delight. She gazed at the faintly glowing moon. It had been barely 3 moons since Moonpelt took her on as a medicine cat apprentice. He was clearly pleased with her progress and jump-started her medicine cat ceremony. Hawkpaw was nearly a warrior and Tangletail would be expecting Stormtail's kits within days.

"Why don't you get some fresh-kill from the pile? You must be hungry." Redpaw dipped her head gratefully and pranced off to the clearing. As she went to take a succulent mouse from the pile, Talonclaw came bumped into her. They twitched their whiskers awkwardly at each other and Talonclaw stepped back. She gratefully took the mouse and dipped her head graciously to him. He nodded and Palefur, his mate, joined him. Redpaw sighed and ate her mouse, her appetite lost.

Tangletail was sitting with Stormtail just ahead of her looking like she carried all of Starclan in her belly.

"It's going to be fine Stormtail! Our kits are healthy from the size. Just look at me!" Redpaw pricked her ears at her sister's news. She was curious how Stormtail and Tangletail got along.

"I know, I know." Stormtail was mewing to his mate. "It's just, oh I'm so excited!" He did a little leap in the air and Coldwater, Greywind, and Cloudedheart beside them looked up staring at him with wide blue eyes. Stormtail sat down again, looking down, embarrassed, at his shuffling paws. Tangletail leaned forward and gave Stormtail a tender lick.

"I know you're excited. I am too. I wish they were here right now and that they were already apprentices so we could…" she trailed off. Stormtail stared at Tangletail.

"What?" he mewed quietly. Tangletail narrowed her eyes with mischief.

"Have _fun_, _again_." She added in her purr. They both curled tails together and Redpaw seem to forget ever realising that Tangletail once loved Rayheart. The badger-looking she-cat's love for the golden tom had faded as he had gotten closer to Streampaw who was now Streamtail. He had been heart-broken when Tangletail announced that she was to have Stormtail's kits. Redpaw recalled the tom's voice of sorrow and regret.

"But I love you! I only like Streampaw as a friend. She's going to be a warrior soon for Starclan's sake!" he wailed. Tangletail's eyes flashed with regret and betrayal but her fur itched with annoyance.

"Yeah? So leaving me for her, sharing a rabbit with her _instead_ of me, twinning tails with a cat you knew yes, but not the cat who had been your best friend? The one who cared for you, cheered for you… who loved you? That's how much I'm worth?" Tangletail had sent a flash of betrayal for Rayheart and the tom bowed his head. Tangletail lifted her head proudly but looked at Rayheart with sorrow.

"Rayheart, no matter what you do, I _will_ have Stormtail's kits. He loved me when I needed it most… and…" She looked at the stars. "I love him too." Rayheart looked at Tangletail with begging blue eyes, the ones she feel in love with, but the badger-looking she-cat shook her head and gazed at him with regret. Redpaw had known Tangletail felt sad too, because her first lover wasn't her mate, but the queen had made her choice. Rayheart still failed to understand that.

"So…" the tom mewed quietly in a saddened voice that made Tangletail gaze at him more softly. "Will I be able to see my-um _his_ kits?" Tangletail tipped her head to one side.

"Of course. They're _my_ kits too. Stormtail wouldn't feel that way to not let you see our kits. That would be wrong. Awkward yes, but not wrong for you to see my kits." Rayheart dipped his head and Tangletail reached out and gave him a tender lick. The tom stopped at stared into her mint-green eyes and smiled.

"I'm more than sure that you will have extremely healthy kits." He murmured. Tangletail smiled back.

"Of course they'll be; they were almost yours." Rayheart licked her cheek gratefully and purred.

"I know." He set off and headed toward Streampaw (then). Tangletail's fur bristled with annoyance and anger. Rayheart must have sensed it, because he politely dipped his head to the silver apprentice and headed out to a patrol with Greenflower. Tangletail's fur had laid flat. She bounded across the clearing to her mate and purred with him. Redpaw had known Rayheart hadn't gotten over Tangletail, but each day, she knew, Rayheart and Streamtail were becoming best friends. Maybe even _more_ than just friends. But now that was becoming normal in Thunderclan- many cats had become _more_ than friends. Steelshade and Greenflower, Palefur and Talonclaw, Flowerpaw and Rockpaw, Birdflight and Smoketalon, and finally Jetfur and Timberash were now considered _more_ than friends. Redpaw sighed in sorrow; she wished that she could be like everyone else, having a mate, having kits; that's what she wanted after she was a warrior for a bit.

Redpaw stared into the reddened sky, her amber eyes filled with tears for everything she had lost and wept, right in the middle of the camp. She sobbed more as she realized no cat was there for her. Not even for her comfort.

Chapter 11

Hawkpaw curled into his nest uncomfortably. The closer he got to mentor, the farther he got from Sorenpaw. The infuriated she-cat was Flamestar's apprentice and highly advanced. She was probably going to be a warrior the next day. Hawkpaw gasped with worry. He loved Sorenpaw, but she obviously didn't love him anymore, though some place in Hawkpaw knew she did, just that part of Sorenpaw was covered with a cloud of fury. The she-cat sounded faint and weak when she said something. Her eyes were no longer opal, but amber, fiery and blazing. Even to her mother. Sorenpaw was miserable. Hawkpaw had been padding after Sorenpaw since they were 5 moons old. He loved her softness from before. It seemed, to the _whole_ clan, that she had lost that softness and replaced it with hot anger.

Hawkpaw raised his head when he heard Yellowpaw and Sorenpaw outside.

"Sorenpaw! You have to stop this!" the jet-black tom was mewing to his sister. The cream-coloured she-cat was bristling and her eyes blazed but she spoke calmly.

"What Yellowpaw? Do you blame me for Dawnpaw's fit?" The tom bristled with anger. Dawnpaw and Yellowpaw were close friends and had recently had a small fight which, Yellowpaw claims, was started by Dawnpaw. Yellowpaw was spitting at Sorenpaw now.

"_My_ fit? What about yours and Hawkpaw's? Every single cat knows you dread him! You don't get it do you? Ever since your little fit, you have been a badger with a porcupine in it's back." Hawkpaw saw Sorenpaw look at Yellowpaw with sadness and pain that sent Hawkpaw's heart crushing down upon him. She _did _love him. She did and she still does.

"You don't understand do you Yellowpaw?" she sobbed. Yellowpaw brushed closely to Sorenpaw. She looked into his yellow eyes with round, sad eyes that pierced Hawkpaw's heart with a death-needle. "I love him." She whispered. She looked away and flicked her tail sadly. "But he's in love with that _she-rat_." She added bitterly. When Yellowpaw looked confused Sorenpaw sighed. "_Opalwing_." The black tom's tail curled with confusion. Sorenpaw sighed and licked Yellowpaw's forehead. She headed to the den and Hawkpaw put his head down when she came in. He could tell she stopped and was watching him. She was bending toward him and breathing in deeply. Hawkpaw resisted the urged to raise and lick her ridiculously and tell her how much he loved her but he stayed still. Sorenpaw stared closely at Hawkpaw.

"You'll see how much I love you." She murmured. "One day." She slept close to him, tickling his spine.

Hawkpaw slept comfortably, feeling the breathe of a magnificent she-cat was heart-warming. He thought about Sorenpaw's words and thought if they were true. Yes. They were. One day they would know each others love again. One day they'll sleep together in harmony. One day they shall love each other in a moment and love others in another. One day, they shall look down on their past in their elderly den, watching their children, and their children's' children, until they join Starclan together to begin their life again. Hawkpaw settled to the sound of Sorenpaw's breathing; as it sounding like a lullaby. He breathed in her beautiful, warm, and gracious scent and sighed. He thought of Sorenpaw's words for the night and thought of two words in particular. Two words, that made his heart race with excitement and anxiety. He fell asleep to the thought of them.

_One day._

Chapter 12

"Stormtail! Calm down!" Tangletail was scolding the jumpy and proud father. She sighed with amusement.

"I know Tangletail, but it's been _moons_ since we announced our kits. It's been _forever_." He looked at her with round blue eyes. "I'm so impatient, aren't I?" Tangletail purred.

"Unfortunately, yes." Stormtail eyed her with mock anger.

"_Unfortunately_?"

"Well, I'm glad you're impatient. I would die with anxiety if I was by myself." Tangletail got up from her comfortable position and stretched. She winced. It hurt to move her stomach. Thunderclaw called her, apologetic, after she limped to his side.

"Sorry Tangletail, but I would love if you could come to the gathering tonight. It would be nice for you see your other acquaintances from the clans before you kit. It would be great exercise too."

"Sure Thunderclaw. I'll need an escort though."

"Of course." Stormtail jumped to Tangletail's side.

"I'll come dear of cours-,"

"Sorry Stormtail. I need you here to protect the clan. I'll send Bramblesnow with Tangletail. Don't worry." Thunderclaw interrupted. Stormtail frowned but Tangletail pressed her cheek against his.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Stormtail looked suspiciously at Thunderclaw but licked Tangletail's cheek back. He eyed her swollen belly warily. Stormtail walked to Greenflower, Steelshade and his apprentice, Rockpaw and Flowerpaw, still staring at Tangletail. The tom eventually turned around before, he whipped he head back to Thunderclaw and glared at the black and white tom. Tangletail could see a mixture of emotions playing across his thick, round face. Anger, jealousy, worry, suspicion, and betrayal. His blue eyes were impossible to read though Tangletail could tell he didn't trust the young deputy with his mate. Stormtail went to the patrol not at ease. Tangletail shrugged. Stormtail sometimes over-reacted.

"So," She smiled at Thunderclaw. "Well, what's the use bringing me along. I'm such a lump- well _now_ a days." Thunderclaw smiled shyly.

"I wanted Bramblesnow to go with another queen." Tangletail purred musingly then stopped abruptly- she noticed _another_ queen.

"_Another_ queen?" Thunderclaw's blue-amber eyes flashed with worry.

"We were worried about the drama," Tangletail jumped with joy for her friend. Her belly hit the hard rock roughly and made her wince loudly in pain. Thunderclaw was by her side, supporting her with his soft shoulder. Bramblesnow came running to Tangletail's other side, then clutching her stomach in pain.

"Bramblesnow?" Thunderclaw's eyes were wary. He looked like he wanted to support her but stayed on Tangletail's side. Tangletail sighed and limped to Rayheart who was rushing to her side. Thunderclaw's eyes were unbearably pleading.

"Stay home Tangletail, and please forgive me."

"For _what_?" The tom looked warily confused.

"For hurting you." Rayheart snarled and glared at Thunderclaw furiously. Thunderclaw flinched and grimaced as he saw Tangletail wince again in pain.

"I'm so sorry-to both of you." Thunderclaw looked at his mate with obvious apology. Bramblesnow shook her head and let go of her stomach. Tangletail pressed against Rayheart's fur and limped to her den with him. She sighed ruefully and missed Stormtail's soft fur knowing the golden tom beside was reliving his most peaceful thoughts, like strangely, Tangletail was.

Chapter 13

Redpaw stared at her sister with obvious fear. She was at the most interesting Gathering and then- her sister went into labour. Leopaw, a Riverclan apprentice was helping her. Tangletail stared at Redpaw with fear. Poor Stormtail, he was at home, not even having a clue what Tangletail was going through.

"Leopaw, get me some water! Moonpelt! I need lickers!" The tortoiseshell tom nodded and beckoned Bramblesnow, Yellowpaw and Rayheart. Rayheart was completely freaking out. He looked like he was going to have a seizure. Tangletail was shivering uncontrollably. She let out a sudden, ear-piercing wail, and then with a large ripple went through her body and Redpaw saw a wet kit.

"Moonpelt!" Redpaw started to lick the kit then Bramblesnow nodded to her and started to lick the wet kit. Redpaw looked back to Tangletail and with another wail, though quieter this time but just as agonising, a kit came again looking darker than the other. Moonpelt started licking the kit clean while Tangletail, out of breathe, let out another wail, calmer though painful, and conceived another kit. Redpaw saw the light kit being licked by Rayheart. Then another ripple sent another kit out of Tangletail. How many kits would she have? Yellowpaw began to the wet kit and again Tangletail conceive another kit. And again another kit came. Leopaw came back with water for Tangletail and began to lick her sixth kit. Redpaw started to lick Tangletail's side, soothing her exhausted sister. Her eyes flickered to Flamestar, who's green eyes were wide with alarm and worry. The Clan cats' eyes were soft with sympathy for the queen.

"Tangletail," Redpaw soothed her sister. The badger-looking she-cat twisted to look at her. "You had six beautiful kits. One is a golden tabby, one a pretty white kit with light grey stripes and a black muzzle, another is a silver-grey and white kit with a black tail-tip, another kit that's grey and white, dark brown and light brown tabby, and of course- one looks like a badger." She purred. Tangletail grinned.

"That's perfect. Thank you so much Redpaw, you truly are a great medicine cat." Redpaw smiled then looked down. Tangletail noticed and licked her cheek comfortingly. Redpaw stared into her mint-green eyes. She was speaking to her silently.

_Redpaw, it's okay, Starclan chose a different path for you than a q-a warrior. _She thought.

_It's not what _I _want. It's what _Starclan_ wants. _Redpaw thought back.

_Well, you can always love him, still. _

_It's not the same. I don't want to think about him anyways. It will make it… harder._

_Can't you forget Talonclaw and love your duty? _Redpaw glared at Tangletail.

_You think I'm _not_? I've been trying to forget every lick, purr, touch… but I see him everyday… it's impossible to look into his eyes and _not_ see the regret. _ The two stared at each other no longer thinking any reply. Tangletail sighed and reached out to Redpaw. Redpaw knelt down and purred comfortingly. The sisters could almost hear each others' thoughts though, they had to see eye to eye. Tangletail turned to her kits. Rayheart was beaming with pride. As if the kits were his?!

"Look Tangletail! This one looks like you!" He lightly laid his tail on the badger-looking kit. It mewled, and immediately, he bent down and purred, licking it's cheek tenderly-fatherly.

Splashtail, the Riverclan deputy, came over noticing Rayheart's softness.

"Congratulations." She mewed to Tangletail. She looked at Rayheart. "Congratulations." She looked at the golden tabby kit. "That one looks like it's father greatly." Rayheart stopped licking the purring kit now, and looked up, an embarrassed look on his face.

"I'm not the father-just a really good friend of the mother." Tangletail sighed with relief. Splashtail looked confused then nodded her apology. Tangletail nodded at the same time as Rayheart. They looked like mates so much! Redpaw rescued Tangletail from that assumption.

"What do you think Stormtail will think Tangletail? He is the father after all." She added matter-of-factly. Tangletail's mint green eyes widened with excitement.

"I don't know! This one looks like him." She touched the grey and white kit's head lightly with her tail. The kits were now suckling her, purring softly. Tangletail's eyes widened farther with alarm.

"Will they be able to travel tonight? Oh! What if they can't?! No! I-I have to do somethi-,"

"Tangletail calm down! We'll move them tonight but we'll run like the wind to a queen. They'll be fine. They are twice as strong as normal kits. They'll survive." With Redpaw's reassurance, Tangletail sighed with relief. She looked warmly at her kits and licked each of them twice. Then she began to purr motherly. Redpaw looked at her sister envying her. She had what she wanted. She had a little warrior life then met the perfect mate for her, having kits, (not desirably at a gathering) then becoming a mother then leading her life with her mate as a warrior again. This was what Redpaw wanted. But she was a medicine cat. She couldn't have kits, not even a mate.

Leopaw, the strangely helpful Riverclan apprentice, had befriended Redpaw because he was the deputy's, Splashtail, son. He had talked to Redpaw before, but he was never as determined to talk to her as now. Redpaw had never found many friends outside clans, but Leopaw was an exception. She looked at the handsome tom and sighed. He _was _a beautiful tom. She looked at him again, but the way he looked changed.

He started to glimmer, like the thousands of crystals were embedded in his fur were shining in the sun-light. His green eyes glowed like stars as he stared at her. She stared in astonishment. His eyes! They were so beautiful as they glowed! It was like Starclan had brought the stars into the green depths. Redpaw had stared at Leopaw before, but never like this. She could see every definition in his eyes, every texture. She suddenly felt something replace the astonishment and felt new things, things she'd never felt before. Adoration, attachment, wanting, and… Redpaw was amazed at her last emotion. _Love_. How she love him? Did she love him or was it the beauty that dazzled her? She couldn't love him, but…she… _did_. It was impossible to look away, though Redpaw knew she had to before she became a statue, staring at his perfect features forever. He was just as still as Redpaw. He looked like a perfectly modeled sculpture, highly defined, with his chiselled chest perfectly still. His tail woven in the air, yet perfectly coloured, with a beautiful colour of tabby was completely still. Redpaw and Leopaw looked at each other, frozen in time, and wished they could undo time and be together.

Redpaw was staring at Leopaw, her eyes flickering to his green, beautifully made, eyes. Past his gloriousness, she could she a piece of dark tabby, not as graceful or perfectly proportioned as Leopaw's. Suddenly it came to her. That was…Tangletail? Her sister was like a blur memory. Then a soft, yet confused voiced called to her.

"Redpaw? Redpaw what are you doing?" Redpaw tried to snap out the trance to answer, but she couldn't. Suddenly something batted her side roughly. Redpaw turned to snap at it with her incisors, sharp enough to cut through metal, it felt like. She was enraged; disturbance had cost her time with Leopaw. As she bristled and hissed at the unlucky disturbance, she heard a terrified mew.  
"Redpaw?!" Redpaw looked up and saw a pretty badger-looking she-cat, with light mint green eyes, and in the eyes she could see terror and fire. Redpaw immediately recognized the cat. She let her hackles loose. She had been about to attack Tangletail.

"Redpaw?" Tangletail asked in a wildly, motherly voice. "Are you okay?" Redpaw gasped in horror- she had been to kill Tangletail's badger-looking kit, which was the disturbance. She immediately jumped away. She looked at Tangletail, the horror clear in her amber eyes. Tangletail looked at Redpaw with warm eyes.

"Redpaw it's okay," she cooed.

"No it's _not_," Redpaw mumbled, her paws cuffing her mouth. Tangletail pulled her kit towards her and looked at Redpaw again with wary eyes.

"Redpaw, it's alright you didn't hurt anyone, but…," Tangletail's eyes were wide with confused curiosity. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing," Tangletail nodded toward Leopaw who was still mesmerized by Redpaw as she was. Redpaw quickly looked away before she became attached to light in his eyes.

"Oh. _That_."

"Yes. _That._" Redpaw looked around. It seemed no one else had realized Redpaw and Leopaw were staring at each other like that. They were all paying attention to Flamestar, who was speaking quickly, urgent to get Tangletail home. Redpaw looked at her sister awkwardly.

"Can we _speak_ alone?" she murmured. Tangletail nodded.

_Okay, I don't know what happened sis._

_Really? Why were you staring at Leopaw like he was… so…so…amazing, like he was a god?_

_I don't know Tangletail._

_Uh-huh._

_No seriously, I don't understand what happened, I looked at him for a second and then… never looked away. _

_Redpaw, you're a medicine cat._

_I know _that_. _

_Then I don't have to say anymore. _Redpaw glared at Tangletail, bristling.

_What does _that_ mean?_

_You know what I mean._

_You think I'll betray my clan for him don't you? Huh?!_

_No on a smaller scale-wait maybe even bigger._

What_ are you thinking _please?!

_Maybe you'll be just friends but the way you were looking at him made my antsy._

What_ made you _antsy_?_

_Look Redpaw, we maybe the same age, same gender but I am older than you in some things._

_Like what?_

_For instants, I have mated, I have had intercourse with another cat, a male to be exact. I have endured the pain of having kits and I have slept in the warriors den._

_And…_

And_ the point is that you have done none of these things. I have seen the way love works. And if _I_ ever stared into Stormtail's eyes like that, I would've had kits moons ago. _

_So, that you._

_No, that's _life_. Or love. They work the same._

_No they don't, life is reality what will happen to you, love is an emotion that comes from your true half._

_Now, do you think _Leopaw_ is your true half?_

…

_I thought so. See? I know the barriers between clans, but that stare, the stare you gave each other, made me feel so… envious, like I wanted to be where you were though I already have a mate. I think you and Leopaw are meant or each other, craved like a puzzle piece. You're his match Redpaw. _

_Really? Then why did Starclan make me a medicine cat if they knew we were meant for each other?_ Redpaw winced at the crime her ancestors committed._ I could've been meant for Talonclaw, but I'm a medicine cat._

_So? There was a medicine cat called Leafpool remember? Our great, great grandaunt? She was a medicine cat too and she fell in love with a cat, who just happened to be the former Windclan leader!_

_Crowstar and Leafpool?_

_When they were younger, much younger. When Crowstar was Crowfeather and Cinderpelt, Leafpool's mentor, was alive._

_Whoa, that's heavy. _

_Yeah, heavy._

_But that's different. She was an adult, grown up, a medicine cat for way more than me. To her eyes then, I still would've been a kit. _

_No. You would've looked like a reluctant apprentice. _

_No, I would've looked a bit like her when she was fooling around, being mouse-brained, but on a smaller scale. Anyway, why are we talking about her? She's long gone. May her soul rest in peace, and I mean no disrespect but-_

_Leave it to you to try to insult one of our ancestors to prove your right. _

_Shut up Tangletail. I don't know if I…love him. It could just be a magical power he has._

Magical powers_? What did Starclan do to you that made so…so…_insane_?_

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing. They made me a medicine to torture me. To make me insane. That answer your question?_

_I'm sorry Redpaw… I didn't mean-_

_You didn't mean anything. You know something? I want to drown myself sometimes? When Moonpelt sends me out, he's betting his chances on me coming back._

_But you come back. But why? I mean, I _want_ you come back but why if you're killing yourself?_

_Because I want to see you and Hawkpaw again. I don't want to join the soul-less ancestors of ours. Why would I want to see them? When they did this to me? _Redpaw's eyes started to fill with tears.

_Redpaw…_

_Don't "Redpaw" me. I'm sorry. I think we're done here. Let's get you home. _ Redpaw blinked and stopped _talking_ to her sister. They could talk to each other by reading each other's thoughts, though they had to look directly into each other's eyes. Redpaw roughly prodded Rayheart out of his purring trance for the kits. Redpaw rolled her eyes. He wanted to be their father so bad it was pathetic.

"Rayheart, don't fall asleep, we're _trying_ to get Tangletail home. You know what? Do what you want. We'll just leave you here. Then the foxes won't have to hunt." She smiled cruelly and he bristled slightly. Her grin vanished immediately and she stalked to addressed the tortoiseshell male with hostility.

"Moonpelt, Tangletail wants to go home now. Can we go home _already_?" Moonpelt's grey eyes widened at her sudden hostility. He stared into her eyes with a concern on his face.

"Redpaw, I've seen you like this."

"Like what?"

"Angry and sad at the same time. It makes me so…" The tom was speaking quietly and gently. His eyes showed nothing but pity and sympathy. Redpaw flinched. She hated that. "Tortured, just looking at you. Sweet ling," he began in a sugar-sweet voice. "You hurt yourself so much. Don't. The Clan hates seeing you like this. You'll get past your troubles. If you need any help, I'm here with Flamestar, your littermates, and Starclan." Redpaw bristled at the name of the betrayers. She obviously hadn't forgiven them to Moonpelt's eyes which of course, was true.

"_Starclan_?" she snarled, her voice seething. "Why do I need them? They are soul-less pieces of fox dung. They don't deserve to be heard. They are so cruel. They just…" Redpaw couldn't finish because fresh tears began to flow, her terrible words forgotten and lost in pain. Moonpelt, shocked by her curses to their ancestors, was purring soothingly. His purrs were fake and Redpaw knew it. Moonpelt begun again but his voice was shaking with fear and shock.

"You don't have faith in _Starclan_ anymore?" He asked so quietly, Redpaw barely heard it. Redpaw shook her head as if she was shaking water out of her ears. She then stared at Moonpelt, her eyes cold and splintering as ice though they were amber.

"Yes. They are now nothing to me. Starclan have started a war with me and have no intention to back down. They obviously just don't care if I suffer every second of everyday of every moon. They are no longer what I believe in. They are dead to me."

Chapter 14

Redpaw hadn't talked to anyone since the Thunderclan cats got back from the Gathering. She simply settled Tangletail silently, ignoring her wary looks and stalked to her den. She laid her head on her paws as the stars in Silverpelt brightened. She closed her aching eyes and dreamt.

There was nothing. She was in a dark world. Redpaw whimpered and then sighed. She deserved to be alone. Then a strange scent blew her way. The sweet smell made her calm, but she was not fooled. It was Starclan cat. Redpaw whipped around and hissed menacingly and bristled, her tail bushed out twice it's size. Then she stopped as she stared into strangely familiar amber eyes. Redpaw knew who it was.

"Leafpool?" she whispered. The light tabby nodded and flicked her tail friendly. Her amber eyes were piercing and Redpaw flinched under her sharp gaze.

"Hello Redpaw," replied a sugar-sweet tone. The she-cat smiled and bent to touch noses with the tortoiseshell apprentice. Redpaw jumped away seeing a faint look of hurt in the Starclan cat's eyes.

"Don't touch me," Redpaw snarled. She'd never met Leafpool before, but she didn't think Starclan was great just by sending another cat.

"Redpaw, I won't hurt you," Leafpool murmured soothingly. Redpaw was, yet again, not fooled.

"But you _did_ hurt me!" Redpaw turned on the tabby she-cat and spat at her. She bravely bristled and hissed at her with fury embedded deep in her eyes. Leafpool didn't flinch at the apprentice's surprising hostility.

"_You_ made me a stupid medicine cat! I don't want to be one! I had everything planned out! I was going to Talonclaw's mate but can _never_ be that now because he's mates with Palefur. Thanks a lot! You've ruined my life!" she spat at the misty tabby. Leafpool looked into Redpaw's eyes with nothing but sympathy and regret.

"Redpaw, whatever you might think, Talonclaw was going to be Palefur's mate in the end. Starclan never meant to hurt you. We didn't know you would hate being a medicine cat. I know it's hard to give up love but you have to move on."

Redpaw's fur laid flat as she heard a pained tone reach Leafpool's voice. The tabby looked away with water brimming her eyes. Redpaw slowly padded towards her. She remembered what Leafpool had been through and purred soothingly. Out of her own pain she felt sorry for the former medicine cat.

"I'm sorry Leafpool," was all Redpaw murmured. Leafpool looked at her with smile.

"I'm sorry if Starclan has caused you pain. Redpaw, I came to tell you that and tell you some bad news." Redpaw's ears pricked with fear; she hated bad news.

"You are…," Leafpool sighed at didn't continue. She started to walk away and gestured Redpaw to follow her. As they walked through the shadows, a vision came of the territories. Redpaw realized too soon that they were in Riverclan's territory.

"Why are we here?" she asked curiously. Leafpool didn't reply and lead her through the camp. Redpaw saw the warriors sleeping, elders snoring, and saw the apprentices with their heads down in deep sleep.

But one apprentice's head was not down. The tabby's eyes opened to looked directly at Redpaw. She gaped as she saw the starry green depths glitter.

"Can he see us? Or hear us?" she whispered to Leafpool.

"No," replied the she-cat. "He's thinking of you, and wished you were there-right where you're sitting in Riverclan."  
"Wait," Redpaw said shocked. "He's wants _me_? In _Riverclan_? How- why? He is a Riverclan cat! I'm of Thunderclan! He should want to rip my fur off!"

"Not all love is in one's boundaries."

Redpaw stared mystified at Leafpool's words. He _loved_ her? It was hard _not_ to admit that she felt some what the same if a little less strong.

"No- he can't love me. He must think fondly of me or something because I'm a medicine cat-I'm not from Riverclan. He- just… _can't_!" Redpaw began uncertainly.

Leafpool put her tail on Redpaw's muzzle for her to be quiet. Leafpool leaned in towards Leopaw and so did Redpaw. She saw him put his head on his paws and let out a long-full sigh.

"Redpaw," he sighed tenderly. He closed his eyes and dreamed peacefully.

It took Redpaw a little while to re-start her heart.

"He _loves_ me…?" She whispered. Leafpool nodded happily and Redpaw looked at her realizing something painful.

"He's in Riverclan and I'm in Thunderclan _and_ a medicine cat apprentice. We're not going to be able to love each other. He's going to hurt if we can't. I'm going to hurt because we can't. Leafpool… this has just made it worse." Leafpool frowned with frustration.

"It's going to hurt you again? I knew I shouldn't have done this."  
"No you did the right thing. Don't worry. I don't blame you Leafpool. It's my stupidity." Leafpool shook her head.

"You are _not_ stupid. You are one of the brightest, intelligent apprentices I've known."

"Thank you. It's okay. I'll make it work. I don't hate you Leafpool."

"I love you little one." Leafpool licked Redpaw between the ears like she was a kit being caressed by it's mother. Redpaw returned the loving gesture.

"I love you too, auntie." She purred. Leafpool smiled.

"He's waking up now. Don't get caught." The last words of Leafpool left Redpaw drifting in the darkness, surrounded by her sweet scent. Redpaw closed her eyes and opened them again.

She woke with a jolt and remembered Leafpool's words. Something was whispering in Redpaw's head at that moment.

_Go he's waiting for you by the lake. Go little Redpaw._

Redpaw knew Starclan must be demented. He was a Riverclan cat! Cats from other clans couldn't _possibly_ be together. Redpaw heard the wistfulness in Leafpool's voice as she recalled some of her words.

_Not all love is in one's boundaries. _ The words lingered in Redpaw until she had enough strength to get out of camp un-noticed and went to the lake. She waited as the moon brightened so bright, it was blinding. She scanned the lake, watching the ripples in the water as it was blown by the breeze.

As she looked at Island for Gatherings, a small figure appeared on the tree. It had to an apprentice with dark fur. The cat stopped at the Island's edge and puffed out it chest as if to take in a deep breath. Redpaw started to flirt around on beach watching the figure stride into the trees of the Island. She quickened her pace until she was at the Island's edge. Something was holding her back from racing into the bushes.

_It could be another cat. If I get caught that would be bad…_

Something inside her body moved her paws, because it wasn't her mind that told her tortoiseshell legs to go into the bushes as she'd wanted to. She was careful to be quiet and watched as the figure stared at the moon from the center of the Island. She walked in silently to be a fox-length away from the cat. It was a tabby, a muscular, healthy tabby and had the scent of Riverclan flooding off of it. Redpaw sat down and the cat's head turned.

"Hello," Leopaw said in a velvet tone that was kind. He continued to stare at the moon. Redpaw sat beside Leopaw and gazed at the moon like him.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. She turned to look at Leopaw, then embarrassed finding him staring at her already.

"I wouldn't say that with you standing here in comparison," he replied smoothly. Redpaw scolded and shot a shy smile his way. His answering smile was breath-taking. Redpaw pressed against his fur and he purred. She licked his cheek softly. She stared into his melting green gaze.

"Leopaw…," she whispered.

"Redpaw…"

"We can't-it's not allowed…"

"I know," Leopaw sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry. You know I-,"

"Love you?" Redpaw took in a deep breath and realized that was the ending to her sentence.

"Yes," she sighed. Leopaw licked her cheek and smiled a kind smile.

"I love you too. You know I do. I've never met anyone like you in my entire existence. Even my own _clan_ couldn't top the love I feel for you."

"I'm the same. But Leopaw… I'm a medicine cat from _Thunderclan_. Even if we were from the same clan, it wouldn't work."

"Starclan came to me tonight and told me you were in front me with a Thunderclan medicine cat from Starclan watching me. They said you wanted nothing but me."

"They were telling the truth." _ For once_, Redpaw thought.

"Would you let Clan boundaries stop your love?" That hit a nerve in Redpaw that could not be healed.

"No," she sighed. Leopaw licked her again and they sat there and gazed on at the sparkling moon.

Chapter 15

"Hawkpaw! That move was amazing! Where did you learn that?" Opalwing was staring proudly at her dark apprentice. Hawkpaw shrugged.

"It just came naturally," he mewed simply. Hawkpaw noticed that Opalwing's eyes shone with more than pride. Hawkpaw began to feel uneasy. It was obvious that Opalwing wanted to be more than a friendly mentor to Hawkpaw especially when he was older and a warrior. But, Hawkpaw didn't share the same feelings of his she-cat mentor.

"Well, I want you to practice that move over and over again. That is fantastic," mewed the grey and black tabby. Her opal eyes shone on Hawkpaw and he bristled uneasily. He didn't like when she did that.

"Hey," Hawkpaw sighed with relief as Timberash, Yellowpaw's mentor and Opalwing's brother, saved him from melting under Opalwing's adoring gaze. Scarpaw and Yellowpaw were looking at Hawkpaw with bright yellow eyes. They looked eager to fight him with such skill. Rabbitclaw was staring at Hawkpaw confusingly too.

"Hawkpaw," began Timberash, awkwardly. He shuffled his paws in embarrassment. "Would you teach _me_ that move? I want to know it," he mewed bravely. Hawkpaw was shocked. Warriors _never_ asked apprentices to teach _them_ something.

"Err, sure Timberash," Hawkpaw mewed, still shocked. He quickly taught the move to Timberash, Scarpaw, Yellowpaw and Rabbitclaw. After all the of the ruffled fur, Rabbitclaw cuffed Hawkpaw over the ear with sheathed claws.

"Excellent young Hawkpaw," the senior warrior praised. "I never thought I'd learn such a move from such a young talented cat." To Opalwing he added. "You're definitely privileged to have him as your apprentice, Opalwing."

"Thank you Rabbitclaw. I am very proud," mewed the she-cat. Hawkpaw's tail went straight up with pride. As Timberash helped Yellowpaw with some moves Hawkpaw's stomach growled. Opalwing's opal eyes widened with amusement.

"I can hear you're hungry," she chuckled once and looked at him closely. "Would you like to go back to camp?" Hawkpaw's stomach louder.

"Yes please!" he squirmed. He raced to camp with Opalwing, seeing Redpaw walking back from the direction of the lake. When her scent hit him, she smelled funny. He stopped abruptly to greet his sister.

"Hey Redpaw!" he panted. The tortoiseshell looked dead-beat, but her amber eyes brightened with welcome as he neared her.

"Hi Hawkpaw. You pick up a mouse for me?" she mewed teasingly.

"Nope- sorry," he mewed back. She purred affectionately at him and he got straight to his point.

"Hey, what were you doing down by the lake?" As soon as he asked the question he was shocked by his sister's reactions.

Her eyes changed from welcoming to completely furious and she arched her back and bristled. Though she didn't hiss, Hawkpaw knew she was angry beyond words. He bewildered by her sudden anger. The amber in her eyes blazed with fury but Hawkpaw saw wide-eyed fear in the fiery depths.

"_What_?" she snarled. Hawkpaw backed away defensively and stammered through his words.

"I wondered why you were coming from the lake that's all! I'm sorry!" he mewed quickly. Redpaw immediately sat down again and her eyes settled. There was only apology now.

"I'm sorry Hawkpaw. You didn't mean any harm," she sighed in worry. Hawkpaw knew something was up, but didn't want Opalwing, who was close by, to hear his sister's confusing secrets, and also didn't want to start up the fire in her eyes again. He might not get away with his ears the next time.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was nosey. Just don't bit my head off next time okay?" Redpaw smiled teasingly.

"I'll try," she mewed. She touched her nose to his ear then bounded off to the camp. Hawkpaw licked his fur as his stomach moaned loudly again and he groaned with worry.

"I can't eat off _all_ of Thunderclan's food for you! I'll be as fat as a Riverclan cat at this rate," he muttered to his stomach. Hawkpaw sat up and raced back to camp. When he arrived his fur was sticking up in all places, his blue eyes searching for food like a ravenous fox. When he sought out a juicy piece of vole in the pile, he scampered to the pile and bit hard in the tasty mongrel. He ate, and savoured every bite. Mapleflower was sunning herself with Blazeclaw who was proudly staring at the nursery. Hawkpaw's mother waved her tail at him.

"The prey's not going to disappearing Hawkpaw!" she mewed amused. She flicked her tail at his shoulder. "Calm down dear one," she mewed affectionately. Blazeclaw looked at Hawkpaw with soft pale green eyes.

"I can't wait to see if you'll like them," mewed the pretty tortoiseshell. "They'll be here in a moon or so. I always felt like you were meant to be my apprentice Hawkpaw. But- unfortunately you're not. I'd love you to be the mentor of one of my little ones," she purred on. Hawkpaw started confused at Blazeclaw; she had no kits.

"She's having kits Hawkpaw. She wants you to mentor them," Mapleflower purred. Hawkpaw smiled at Blazeclaw kindly. She was very generous to give him that hope and he dipped his head respectfully. Hawkpaw looked at Blazeclaw.

"If I may ask, who is the father?" Just as he spoke, Wingfoot walked out of the warriors den and licked Blazeclaw on the cheek tenderly as he passed by. Hawkpaw knew the answer to his question immediately.

"I'm so happy all the time now. I guess Thunderclan helps me feel that way," Blazeclaw mewed softly. She began to share tongues with Mapleflower. Hawkpaw was leaving when his mother spoke.

"Hawkpaw," mewed the beautiful dappled golden-ginger-brown she-cat. Her golden amber eyes searched Hawkpaw. "Go to the nursery. Tangletail has been waiting for you to see her kits. They are _beautiful_," she added with pride. Hawkpaw dipped his head and padded to the nursery. Stormtail was there giving Tangletail a piece of fresh kill, while her tiny kits were nuzzled into the curve of her belly.

The darkness was gloomy and it was hard to make out the farther shapes like Tallberry. Hawkpaw narrowed his eyes and waited to get used to the lighting. It took awhile but Hawkpaw soon could see most of the nursery. The scent of kits and milk was in the air as Hawkpaw took a deep breathe. He arrived to his sister and saw her pale green eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Hawkpaw!" she mewed welcoming. The tiny kits nuzzled farther into her belly-fur.

"Hey Tangletail. How's being a mother been for you?" he mewed friendly. Tangletail pressed muzzles with him and she stared proudly at her kits.

"It's been _wonderful_. They're such little cuties. I've decided on their names now too," Tangletail added. Hawkpaw pricked his ears to listen. She took a deep breath. Then her eyes gazed on the golden tabby.

"This Shiningkit, he's a tom," she lightly touched the kit with her tail. "This is Frostkit, she's one of the two females," she touched the white and grey tabby she-kit on the head with her tail-tip. "Willowkit is a male and Thunderkit is my second female," she tapped in turn a grey and white tom with black tail and a grey and white she-kit. "This is Oak-kit," a dark brown and light brown tabby tom. "And this is Stormkit," the obvious badger-looking tom that was mewling. Hawkpaw licked each on the head and watched as the kits visibly relaxed. Tangletail gave a sigh.

"I'm worried about leaf-bare, Hawkpaw. I know it's leaf-fall and it's surprisingly warm but, greencough season is coming and their too young to survive that," she mewed warily. Hawkpaw purr supporting and heard Tallberry's accented mew come from the back of the nursery.

"Don't worry Tangletail," she mewed comfortingly. "They're fine, healthy kits, and you have plenty of milk. Though I think you should still have borage to keep up with the milk need," the tabby chuckled and stared at her tumbling kit with wise red eyes.

"Bushkit's getting too much for the nursery, so soon it'll be you and Bramblesnow alone for once with your kits. _Finally_ the queens can get some rest," she purred. Bushkit tumbled off of Tallberry and scampered to Hawkpaw.

"Hello there Bushkit," he purred. Bushkit stared at him with round blue eyes and Hawkpaw could barely forget her twin brother Foxkit, who's blue eyes were the exact same.

"Hello," she purred back, her mewed strangely accented like her mother's. She stared at Tangletail's tiny kits wonderingly. Then she turned to Tallberry.

"Momma, will I be able to play with them soon?" she asked adoringly.

"No little Bushkit," replied the tabby. "They're much too young to play with a big kit like you."

"But I _want_ to. It's so _boring_ alone here," protested the kit. Tangletail purred with amusement.

"Don't worry Bushkit," she mewed to the kit, her pale green eyes soft. "In a couple moons, you'll be able to play with them, or you'll be in the apprentice's den. Mousepaw and Dawnpaw were apprenticed early remember. They were only 4 ½ to 5 moons old. And then you would wait a couple moons anyways so you'll be an apprentice in time." Bushkit made a little jump of joy and looked at Hawkpaw.

"When I'm an apprentice will you be there too?" she asked him. Hawkpaw shook his furry head.

"No, well probably not. I'm the eldest apprentice; I'll be a warrior soon," he added with a touch of pride in his voice. Bushkit's tail waved back and forth through the air.

"When _I_ become a warrior, I'll be the best fighter Thunderclan ever saw!" she mewed triumphantly. She hurtled out of the nursery and with a sigh, Hawkpaw headed out to get her. When he exited the gloomy, warm nursery, he saw Bushkit in the paws of Steelshade his blue eyes annoyed. He looked at Hawkpaw and let down let the little tabby kit. Steelshade looked at Bushkit with scorn in his eyes that were identical to hers.

"Kits! Bushkit, did your mother allow you to make uproar in the Clan and a pest of yourself?" Bushkit looked up with pride eyes.

"No. Momma's in the nursery and I wanted to protect the Clan by-,"

"-Making an annoyance of yourself?" When Bushkit looked a little crest-fallen, Steelshade licked her in between the ears and stared affectionately at her. Hawkpaw blinked; Steelshade hadn't been ever affectionate to anyone but Greenflower, who now wasn't his mate, but never had he been seen being fatherly toward a kit, even just affectionate.

"Bushkit, your mother is waiting for you in the nursery and the Clan might throw you out if you worry them," he mewed sarcastically. Then his mew turned soft. "You can protect the Clan by listening to Momma and growing up. She'll be proud then. Go to your Momma and behave for her please. You know how she feels right now," Bushtail nodded with seriousness and licked Steelshade's cheek.

"Thank you Steelshade! I'm going to be a brilliant fighter- you'll see!" With a proud yowl she raced back into the nursery. Hawkpaw sighed with exasperation, and saw Steelshade looking at the nursery where you could see the dark shape of Tallberry and Bushkit underneath her ears flat on her head, obviously getting a terrible scorn.

"Kits!" Hawkpaw mewed to the silver tabby tom. "At least she's better after Foxkit's death," he added sadly. Steelshade's amused gaze turned into one of sorrow and Hawkpaw was surprised. He had never seen such a strong warrior look so tortured- not from battle wounds, but from wounds that could be healed- wounds from the heart.

"That's why I wanted her to be good. I know what Tallberry's feeling right now. She may look tough, but she's really hurt on the inside," he stopped abruptly as if he'd said something that wasn't supposed repeated. He looked at Hawkpaw with warning blue eyes. Hawkpaw purred at him.

"I won't say a word," he mewed, the seal of truth written through every word. Steelshade nodded his thanks and moved towards the warriors den, flicking his tail friendly at Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw shook his fur and raised his head proudly. It was like he was already being accepted by the warriors, queens and kits in the Clan he was getting ready to be a warrior. Out of his day-dreaming of his warrior looks, someone cleared their throat. Hawkpaw opened his closed eyes and saw Sorenpaw in front of him with Specklepaw and Fernthorn. The white she-cat shuffled her paws in dirt.

"Hey Hawkpaw, we're going to go hunting- want to come?" Hawkpaw's heart leapt. Since their quarrel, Hawkpaw and Sorenpaw hadn't been close. Now a hunt was an improvement from avoiding each other.

"Su-sure!" he stammered loudly. Fernthorn looked at Hawkpaw with amused amber eyes and Specklepaw looked irritated, like a tick was behind her ear- where you couldn't get it.

"Can we go now?" came her annoyed mew. Fernthorn shot Specklepaw an unwelcome look. They had never been great friends. Sorenpaw nodded and bounded across the clearing. Rabbitclaw, Timberash and their apprentices were coming back at the same moment as the moved. Timberash and Rabbitclaw eyed Fernthorn with interested looks. They turned their heads as they passed and smiled crooked smiles. Fernthorn lifted her head proudly, and stuck her ginger tail straight up as the toms gazed at her. Hawkpaw rolled his eyes. They were being _those_ types of tom cats toward Fernthorn a very pretty she-cat who was available. Specklepaw bristled as she watched Rabbitclaw. The tabby felt feelings for him that much was obvious and she obviously didn't like it, and resented Fernthorn more than usual. Her amber speckled eyes were burning with hatred at Fernthorn's back. Hawkpaw bristled uncomfortably. He was in the middle of a she-cat fight- a really bad thing.

They hunted a huge pile of fresh kill and it took three trips back and forth to carry all off the prey back. Specklepaw had been irritable but easily ignorable. Starclan knew if she would ever find a cat that would put with her retorts and disrespectful ignorance.

Hawkpaw watched as Sorenpaw walked with 2 mice in her jaws and sighed. Would they ever be close again? Hawkpaw longed for her to forgive him, but he knew out his own experience, the she-cat didn't forget.

"Oh will you _shut up_?!" Fernthorn growled at Specklepaw, who was growling about her paws being filthy and hurting. The tabby stopped and stared at Fernthorn. The ginger warrior looked at Specklepaw with resentful amber eyes and ready scorn.

"Please!" she yowled. "I'm going to be deaf by the end of this! Now, stop complaining before I give you something to _really _complain about! You're _exactly_ like your mother," she added annoyed. Specklepaw bristled.

"Don't talk about my mother!" she hissed. Fernthorn faced Specklepaw evenly.

"Oh _please_! You _are_ exactly like you mother. She is always complaining why apprentices can't clean the warrior's den, why her pads hurt- it's like she's an elder! You two are exactly alike- always complaining and so _lazy_!" Specklepaw bristled further and hissed at Fernthorn.

"Shut up!" she growled. "I'm not lazy and neither is my mother!" Hawkpaw was about object. Specklepaw barely lifted a claw for the elders and apprentices and always complained about hunting trips. Maybe that's why she didn't want to go hunting in the first place, never mind a cat, who is a formidable rival to her, was coming along too. Hawkpaw saw Fernthorn keep her temper but annoyance was rippling over her fur like waves.

"Don't tell a warrior to shut up! And don't lie; you're basically Thunderclan's _kittypet_!" Hawkpaw flinched as Specklepaw screeched in fury and leapt at Fernthorn bowling her over. Fernthorn pushed Specklepaw off her and hissed at the tabby from her crouch. Specklepaw spat in response and snarled at Fernthorn. Both she-cats' claws were unsheathed. Sorenpaw unsheathed her claws and Hawkpaw wondered whether she going to fight for Fernthorn a close friend though Specklepaw had with her in the nursery. But she was glaring at both she-cats. Hawkpaw unsheathed his claws and jumped in between the she-cats.

"STOP!" he yowled. Specklepaw stayed in her crouch but Fernthorn lifted out and the fury in her amber eyes evaporated. Sorenpaw hissed at Specklepaw and advanced on her, her white legs stiff. Specklepaw's head whipped to face Sorenpaw's and Hawkpaw watched in horror as the tabby leapt at Sorenpaw. He knew Specklepaw was strong like her brother Rainpaw.

But Sorenpaw was too fast for her clumsy denmate. She spiralled to the side and leapt on Specklepaw. She bit one of the she-cat's ears and Specklepaw yowled in pain. Her furious gaze engulfed Sorenpaw but the white she-cat pinned her down with one paw on the tabby's chest, not even flinching when she met the enraged blue and amber speckled eyes.

"Now stop it Specklepaw!" Sorenpaw growled. "If I let you up will you tackle me again?" Specklepaw spat at her in response. Hawkpaw bent down into the tabby's face.

"Do you want _me_ to claw your muzzle off? Shut up and stop this immature behaviour of fighting," he spat at Specklepaw. He turned his ice cold blue gaze on Fernthorn who flinched.

"Stop taunting her. You're a warrior you should now better," Hawkpaw growled at her, and Fernthorn flinched again at the look of authority he gave her. She bent her head.

"Yes Hawkpaw," she sighed. The ginger warrior walked away toward camp, picking up the 2 mice Sorenpaw had dropped. Sorenpaw let go of Specklepaw, her claws still unsheathed. The tabby apprentice jumped away from Sorenpaw and Hawkpaw who standing side by side. Sorenpaw was bleeding from her back but Specklepaw was bleeding her shoulder and bitten ear. She glared hotly at Sorenpaw and Hawkpaw and stalked away from them toward camp. Hawkpaw sheathed his claws at the same time Sorenpaw had. He turned to her, to see pain in the opal eyes. He opened his mouth to apologize when his father walked through the bushes of the small clearing, with Sharpfang, Sabertooth, Rainpaw and Mudpaw. Badgerclaw stared at Sorenpaw's scratches.

"What happened here?" he demanded. "Are you hurt? Where are Fernthorn and Specklepaw?" Hawkpaw opened his mouth to speak when Sorenpaw beat him to it.

"They got into a mild fight," she mewed calmly. "I'm fine Badgerclaw thanks," she added matter-of-factly. Rainpaw bristled.

"She harmed another of her clan? An _apprentice_?" Rainpaw snarled. Sharpfang put his tail on Rainpaw's shoulder warningly. Badgerclaw stared at his son.

"Let's go to camp. We tell Flamestar about the fox," Badgerclaw mewed. Hawkpaw stared warily at his father.

"What fox?" Hawkpaw asked. Badgerclaw didn't reply and stalked out with Sharpfang and Sabertooth. The apprentices followed behind them.

"What fox?" Hawkpaw whispered to Mudpaw. The brown tom unsheathed his claws.

"The mangy piece of fox dung was lurking in the shadows," the tom's grey eyes burned. "I wish we could've hunted the thing down. I wouldn't have minded a couple scratches to rip the fur of ugly muzzle," he growled. Hawkpaw remembered how as a young kit, a fox had taken Mudkit away from the nursery and almost killed the kit. He had bravely scratched his nose and Greywind; his mother had fought it off.

"Did you see it?" Hawkpaw asked. Mudpaw's face cooled with sulkiness.

"No," he sulked. "I smelt it and I was about to track it down when mouse-brain over here," he added glaring at Rainpaw. "Yowled out when a thorn pinched his side. Idiot! Why are you such a _she-cat_?" Rainpaw bristled.

"I am _not_!" he hissed at the brown tom. Mudpaw sighed with exasperation.

"He's hopeless," Mudpaw whispered out of ear shot of Rainpaw who's blue eyes were hot with irritation. Hawkpaw rolled his eyes with annoyance. Specklepaw and Rainpaw were _always_ irritated when they didn't even realize that everyone nobody wanted them around. Sorenpaw rolled her eyes.

"Tomcats!" she hissed and stalked away.

The 4 apprentices trotted into the camp just in time to see a Clan meeting. Hawkpaw sat beside Scarpaw and Yellowpaw staying away from Darkpaw and Flowerpaw the mystery lovers. Flamestar was on a high clef and looked proudly down on her warriors, her ginger fur blazing like fire. Thunderclaw beside her was gazing at his Clan with unreadable eyes. Flamestar's tail waved.

"Thunderclan, I have been warned that a fox has strayed into our territory. I will send some warriors to check this out immediately but until I know that it has left Thunderclan territory, no kits or apprentices will be allowed to leave camp without a warrior," she mewed calmly. The clan nodded and headed back to their duties as she leapt from the Highrock. She moved towards Badgerclaw and beckoned Rabbitclaw and Sabertooth to her. The warriors nodded and Sabertooth beckoned Timberash to follow them out of the camp. _That must be the patrol. _Hawkpaw thought.

Hawkpaw turned to the fresh kill pile and saw a juicy mouse and picked up another to the apprentice den. He headed to Sorenpaw who was licking her flank. He dropped the mice and stared at Sorenpaw awkwardly. The white she-cat turned her head to see him and looked at the prey, her eyes expressionless.

"Here," he moved a mouse towards her with one paw. "I thought we could eat together again," he added hopefully. Sorenpaw's eyes filled with joyful tears. She stared at the mouse and gulped.

"Thank you Hawkpaw," she mewed, her voice chocked with a joyous voice. She stared him and her opal eyes smouldered with joy.

"Thank you so much," she whispered. Hawkpaw sighed with relief and rasped his tongue over her ear affectionately.

"No- thank _you_," he whispered. Sorenpaw purred with delight. They lay beside each other and ate the mice, their quarrel forgotten. Hawkpaw shared tongues with Sorenpaw. He stared past into the warrior den and couldn't miss the burning opal eyes that came from Opalwing. The pretty dappled queen looked furious and stared at Sorenpaw with resentment. Hawkpaw stopped licking. Would the fight for him go on any longer? Hawkpaw was torn. Whenever he got close to either of the she-cats, the other walked farther out of his life. There was no way he could balance it. Hawkpaw realized in horror that Sorenpaw and Opalwing were going to fight to the last cat for him. Terrifying questions lingered in him.

_Is the fight going to be with words- or tooth and claw? And if it is bad…who will survive? Will I love _them_ or the one who didn't survive?_

Chapter 16

"Frostkit, behave! Shiningkit- no Thunderkit!" Tangletail trailed after the mischievous grey and white kit who scampered out of the nursery blinking her blue eyes. Tangletail scooped up the kit by her scuff. She huffed as she saw Oak-kit leaping at Stormkit. Tangletail sighed with exhaustion. Six kits was _hard_ work!

"Stormkit and Oak-kit over here now! Willowkit stay there, good," she added to the grey and white tom. He was sitting in the nest staring at Shiningkit trying to sneak out of the nursery with wondering amber eyes. Tangletail ran to Shiningkit and heard the golden tabby mewl with protest. His green eyes burned with frustration. Tangletail sat down with a huff. Thunderkit, Frostkit, Willowkit and Shiningkit sat in the nest and mewled for milk. Oak-kit and Stormkit stopped playing and mewled as well. Tangletail lay down and gestured for them to drink. They squeaked with pleasure and suckled her. Tangletail stared at Tallberry, amusement in her eyes.

"Kits! They're a lot to look after," Tangletail moaned with mock exasperation. "5 – 6 more moons to deal with this. And they get smarter!" Tallberry purred with amusement. Blazeclaw mewed in agreement. Tangletail purred kindly to the tortoiseshell. She only just moved in and had to put up with Tangletail's screaming kits. Bramblesnow who looked plump was purring as well. Tangletail was nursing her kits when Dustcloud came into the nursery. Her amber eyes glowed with pleasure as she saw Tangletail's kits resting soundly.

"Oh Tangletail- they're so adorable!" declared the tabby. Tangletail blinked. Dustcloud was never the best of friends with the badger-looking she-cat who preferred Tallberry over the lazy she-cat any day. Tallberry stared at Dustcloud with forced welcome.

"Hey, Dustcloud, calm down- they're sleeping," she mewed. Dustcloud ignored her rudely and sniffed Tangletail's kits and looked soft.

"I love them!" She purred. Bramblesnow bristled. Blazeclaw looked annoyed.

"No one said you had to love them-they're Tangletail's kits. Stop dreaming," snapped the tortoiseshell. Dustcloud sent Blazeclaw a flash of resentment. Understood her annoyance; her son Wingfoot was the pretty she-cat's mate and father of her kits. She couldn't get away from her as kin like probably wanted to. Tangletail barely noticed that Tallberry was glaring at Dustcloud.

"Excuse me," growled the tabby. She sounded irritable. "Move away please my kit needs some space." Dustcloud huffed and stuck out farther in Tallberry's position. Bushkit grunted with surprise.

"Ew!" she mewed. She looked at Dustcloud and glared at the tabby in frustration. "Can you move your big butt out of my face? Thank you." Dustcloud stared at Bushkit in astonishment. Dustcloud coughed and sneezed around the entrance and looked around at the she-cats. No returning gazes were friendly. She moved and padded out of the crowded nursery. Tangletail sighed with relief and stared at Bushkit, amusement in her green eyes.

"Good job Bushkit! Way to get rid of the kittypet," she sighed. Blazeclaw stared at Tangletail defensively.

"Tangletail don't talk. Your great grandmother, Snowstar was a kittypet. Don't' teach her to be rude," mewed the new queen. Tangletail dipped her head apologetically and knew why she was truly rebuked. Blazeclaw was Emberfrost's kit and Emberfrost's mate was Boltwhisker, an elderly former kittypet. Emberfrost who happened to be Flamestar's sister taught her kits to respect all cats, even kittypets.

"Well," Bramblesnow yawned. She stretched gracefully and parted her jaws in a silent yawn. Tangletail sighed. The tabby was unmistakeably beautiful and was the deputy's mate. She was so privileged. Bramblesnow rested her paw on her round belly and sighed.

"I'm glad she's gone anyway. I'm just surprised that a kit had the guts to do it," she mewed. Blazeclaw nodded with Tangletail and Tallberry flexed her claws.

"Sometimes, I wonder what even started the fight- or _who_ started it. I know she's a member of my clan and I will always be loyal to her first- but… I wish sometimes my claws could meet that muzzle and _then_ we'll she if she shuts up," the tabby growled. Bushkit stared at her mother with round blue eyes.

"Why don't you like her Momma? I know she's annoying and being really rude and has dirt on her bottom," Bushkit wrinkled her nose. "She doesn't clean there does she? Because it smelt _bad_." Tangletail couldn't help letting out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"What do you teach this kit? And where in Starclan's name did she learn to be so funny?" Tangletail purred. Tallberry shrugged, her red eyes gleaming with amusement. Bushkit curled her tail in delight that she was able to entertain the queens. That's a thing Tangletail loved about the furry kit- she didn't mind being the centre of attention which made her outgoing and brave, good qualities for someone so young.

"Bushkit, I don't like her because she's lazy. And rude at the least. No cat has the right to ignore a kit's needs no matter what quarrels they have with whoever is looking after it. It's in the warrior code. And she likes to consider herself a warrior. You're only a warrior if you obey the warrior code which quite frankly, she doesn't. That's what I don't like. She's lying to herself and Starclan when she doesn't follow the warrior code. And it makes Momma quite frustrated," Tallberry mewed to her kit. The little tabby sat down with and 'O' around her lips.

After a long silence, Blazeclaw yawned. She curled into a wide ball and began to snore delicately. Tangletail licked her white and ginger head and yawned herself. The kits nuzzled into her belly were sleeping soundly and Tangletail purred quietly. Bramblesnow stuck her head up from her ball.

"Rest soundly Tangletail," she mewed softly. "You too Tallberry, Bushkit." The queen ducked her head back down and went to sleep. Tangletail watched as Tallberry settled Bushkit.

"I don't want to go to sleep," protested the tiny tabby. "Can't I go outside?"

"No," replied Tallberry. The tabby queen began to lick fiercely and Bushkit squeaked with protest.

"I can do it!" she mewled. Tallberry hushed her as Oak-kit lifted his dark brown head. Tangletail licked him in between the ears and he gently put his head back down. Bushkit's eyes were full of apology.

"Sorry," she whispered. Tangletail nodded in reply. Bushkit finally agreed to sleep until sunrise the next day which wasn't too long from then. Tangletail stared out of the nursery and realized the evening patrols were being set up. A sky had turned pink and purple and the sun was most set. Tangletail looked into the apprentice den and saw Hawkpaw and Sorenpaw speaking urgently to each other. She blinked in surprise. Hawkpaw and Sorenpaw weren't close anymore. It was obvious that, that status was changed.

Tangletail searched for her mate found him in the warrior den. Stormtail was beside Streamtail and speaking to the pretty silver tabby and Tangletail felt an uncomfortable urge going through her body. Rayheart caught her eye as he walked by the nursery and his blue eyes widened in pleasure. Tangletail moaned. The golden was very enthusiastic about the kits, especially Shiningkit who looked like his twin with Tangletail's eyes. _Too_ enthusiastic. Stormtail had talked to her about it before and Tangletail couldn't help feeling a bit satisfied as Stormtail watched Rayheart enter the nursery welcomed by his mate. The grey and white tom frowned in frustration and his dark blue eyes fixed Rayheart's back with a jealous glare.

"Hey Tangletail!" mewed the bright-eyed tom.

"Shh!" Tangletail hushed Rayheart who slapped his long tail over his mouth as he realized the kits were sleeping. Bushkit raised her head and when she saw Rayheart she glared at her mother with hot little blue eyes.

"You said I had to sleep for the kits," she bristled. "Now this… big lump of mouse-brained fox-dung is inside lumbering around, disturbing _my_ sleep. Tell him to leave or _I'll _give him a welcome he won't like," the tiny tabby hissed glaring at Rayheart. The golden tabby tom looked at Bushkit with authority.

"Don't disrespect a warrior young one," he scorned the kit. When Bushkit opened her mouth to likely send a rude retort, Tallberry slapped her tail on the kit's mouth.

"I don't like being disturbed in my sleep. I'm not young either," she protested, her mew muffled by Tallberry's bushy tail.

"Quiet," Tallberry snapped and the kit did quiet. Rayheart nodded thanks to Tallberry and turned back to Tangletail's kits. Bushkit sent Rayheart a last glare before she finally put her head down.

"Hi Rayheart," Tangletail mewed quietly. The golden tom sat beside Tangletail and licked Stormkit's head.

"This little guy so cute. Look at that one, Thunderkit? She's so much like her father. Stormtail must be proud. Where is he?" Rayheart looked up turning his head to see the grey and white tom glaring at him. His dark gold ears laid flat on his head and turned to Tangletail to see her pale green eyes apologetic.

"He doesn't want me here-does he?" Rayheart guessed correctly. Tangletail touched her nose on his ear.

"Sorry," she whispered. Rayheart shrugged.

"Don't worry. I knew it wouldn't be friendly," he mewed matter-of-factly. Tangletail purred a little too loudly and to her dismay, Shiningkit lifted his head. The tom stared at Rayheart with wide pale green eyes.

"Hello Dada," mewed the tiny kit and Rayheart drew in a painful breathe. Tangletail knew he felt like he should be saying yes, but knew he would be lying if he did.

"Hi Shiningkit," Rayheart choked. "But I'm not your father-Stormtail is," he gestured to Tangletail's mate. Shiningkit looked bewildered.

"Then, why do you look like me?" Rayheart smiled.

"Why is the sky blue?" Rayheart asked rhetorically. He licked the kit in between the ears and smiled again. "The colour of your pelt defines who you are," he added. Tangletail pricked her ears to listen. The other kits stirred and stared at the golden tom.

"What?" Frostkit mewed her blue eyes taking in the giant tom. Willowkit cautiously pawed at Rayheart's tail making a squeak of alarm as it twitched. Oak-kit batted Willowkit with his tail and stared wide-eyed at Rayheart. All the kits eyes shone like stars as they witnessed Rayheart. Tangletail let out a purr of amusement as the kits sniffed in together and Stormkit made a satisfactory mew.

"I _knew_ he was Thunderclan!" he mewed triumphantly. He stared at his brothers and sisters, his chest puffed out with pride. "I knew it first! I'm the smartest!"

"No you're not!" Thunderkit mewled. Willowkit bared his teeth at the badger-looking tom.

"Yes I _am_!" he boasted. Shiningkit's eyes blazed with challenge.

"Oh we'll _see_ how smart you are," he hissed and with a yowl he bowled over Stormkit.

"Garrr!" he growled. Stormkit battered Shiningkit as Tangletail stared at them in alarm.

"Kits! Stop it now!" she hissed. The kit stopped their little scuffle and separated. Tangletail beckoned the kits as they got bats for bad behaviour. They held their heads down but looked at Rayheart with mystified eyes as his fur shone.

"Wow!" Frostkit exclaimed. The weak light came through the nursery and made the fur on Rayheart's pelt glisten like water. The kits dabbed at it with squeaks of joy.

"You're like crystals!" Thunderkit squeaked. Rayheart purred at the kits. His jay-feather blue eyes shone as he gazed at the 6 bundles of fur.

"Behave for your mother little ones," he mewed and Tangletail stared at him in amazement as his voice seemed to echo in her head. The kits' eyes were full of mystery. "Will you do that for me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" they yowled. Blazeclaw lifted her head and rolled her green eyes as she realized the kits disturbed. Bramblesnow sighed with annoyance. Tangletail glared at her kits.

"Hush!" she hissed. The kits sat down but defiantly stared at Rayheart. The kits waited a moment and in turn yawned The golden tom chuckled and touched noses with the kits.

"Bye," he whispered. He stared at Tangletail, a friendly look in his eyes and blinked. "Bye Tangletail. If you need any help with the little monsters, I'll be glad to help," he purred.

"I'll look after that thanks,' Tangletail almost jumped as she saw Stormtail at the nursery entrance. His paws twitched as if he wanted nothing but to rake his claws over the giant tom's ears. His stare was icy and unwelcome. The grey and white tom kept his cold eyes on Rayheart as the golden tom rose from his position and narrowed his blue eyes at Stormtail. Tangletail stared in bewilderment as Stormtail unsheathed his claws. Was he mad?! This was a _nursery_ for crying out loud!

"I can do what I want," Rayheart retorted, his nose raised dismissively. Stormtail growled low in his throat. The grey and white tom's eyes blaze with fury as he watched Rayheart bend down and lick Tangletail's cheek. Tangletail didn't stop it but didn't ask for it. She looked startled at Rayheart who barely bared his teeth at her mate.

"Out," Stormtail commanded as a senior warrior. "_Now_." Rayheart growled at the tom.

"No," he growled insolently. Stormtail hissed and a kit raised their head. Stormkit's eyes widened as he saw his father bristling at Rayheart. Tangletail met the tom's dark blue eyes who were questioning her. She shook her head warning him to fall asleep. The tiny badger-looking baby nodded curled back up and Tangletail turned her attention to her mate and Rayheart.

Rayheart's long claws were unsheathed and so were Stormtail's. The toms' tails were twitching, waiting for the other to make a move. They were about to leap at each other when Bushkit mewed.

"Not _another_ tomcat! When will we kits and queens get some good sleep?!" Tallberry stretched and shook her head to knock the sleep out of her head. Her red eyes widened at Stormtail and Rayheart's crouches.

"See Momma?" Bushkit mewed to her mother. "Nobody leaves. They got to go or I'm waking up," the tiny tabby threatened. Tallberry hushed her kit with glare and hissed warningly at Stormtail. The grey and white warrior's ears twitched but his eyes were fixed on Rayheart and stayed in his position.

"Stormtail stop," Tangletail pleaded her mate. Rayheart smirked triumphantly as the grey and white tom moved out of his crouch. Rayheart smiled kindly at Tangletail. She glared at the golden tom. Tangletail bared her teeth in a ferocious growl. Rayheart jumped away and stalked out of the nursery. Tangletail met Stormtail's blue eyes. He was staring at her with a hard stare. Tangletail rolled her eyes. She had to look after _six_ kits. What was she doing wrong?

"Tangletail, I don't want him here," her mate mewed. Tangletail glared at her mate with furious mint-green eyes.

"Why not?" she growled, her voice seething. "You are going to teach our kits to be hostile to him you know that? I don't want my friend to be my enemy." Stormtail glared back at her.

"Tangletail are you _blind_? He just was about to attack me. And you let him lick you!" Pain crept into Stormtail's voice at the memory. Tangletail bristled with annoyance.

"You know I didn't ask for that. I'm not blind thanks, I couldn't see you being very friendly towards him and-,"

"-He loves you!" Stormtail yowled. His blue eyes burned with jealousy.

"Don't you see _that_? He acted like he was the father when they were born. You don't stop it at _all_ Tangletail! It's like you don't care how I feel at all!" Tangletail gapped furiously at Stormtail.

"I don't do _anything_?" she snarled at the tom. Stormtail's eyes turned alarmed. Tangletail moved away from her kits and stood up and bristle at Stormtail. She unsheathed her claws for the first time in a moon and growled viciously at her mate.

"I don't _care_? I can't believe you'd say that! And I do _nothing_? So I sit here do nothing and watch over _your_ kits?! I don't do _anything_?!" she repeated, her voice rising. Stormtail started to back away from his mate towards the entrance. As Tangletail glared she didn't see Stormtail properly. She only saw in bulges of red, like a cover of blood covered her eyes.

"I had _six _kits! _I_ look after your kits day in, day out! _You_ do nothing! _Nothing_!" she screeched. Stormtail back out of the den and Tangletail snarled at the tom. He backed up faster, his dark blue eyes frightened. Tangletail launched herself at her mate and missed by a hair. Stormtail jumped away from the enraged she-cat. Tangletail raced for him but felt paws hold her down. She struggled out and snarled at the stopper. Rayheart was holding her down.

"Let me go!" she hissed furiously.

"No! Tangletail stop!" Rayheart mewed urgently. Clouded by fury Tangletail clawed the tom's side. Rayheart made a _puff_ and let go of Tangletail. The queen scrambled to her feet and her eyes searched for Stormtail. The grey and white tom was bristling beside Streamtail who was crouched beside Tangletail's mate defensively. Tangletail growled at her in fury. Tangletail was about to leap at the silver cat as Rayheart and Rabbitclaw held her back. Tangletail hissed in frustration and clawed Rabbitclaw. The senior warrior yowled in surprise letting go of Tangletail. The badger-looking she-cat struggled out and raced out of the camp. An ominous voice echoing in her head.

_Go. Go and never back Tangletail. Come to us. We will get at back them. _

Tangletail nodded as she raced out of Thunderclan territory. She answered back in her head.

_Yes Tigerstar. I will follow._

Chapter 17

Redpaw stared frantically at Tangletail's dust as the queen raced out of camp. Redpaw closed her eyes.

_Come back Tangletail! Your kits need you!_ Redpaw thought desperately. Tangletail had been in a fight with Stormtail, that much was clear but Tangletail wouldn't abandon her kits when in need. Especially when she had _six_. Tangletail had always been the cheeriest of the litter but her anger out burst was baffling. Redpaw walking to Moonpelt whose grey eyes were clouded with worry.

"Moonpelt," Redpaw began trembling. "What was wrong with Tangletail? I know she doesn't burst like that, so don't say anything," Redpaw added her voice a growl. "I'm her sister." Moonpelt sighed and Redpaw suddenly felt a strange sympathy towards the tortoiseshell tom. He had to put up with Redpaw's constant hatred and now had to sort out her littermate's problems too.

"Well Redpaw," he mewed sadly. Redpaw's heart lurched. "We'll have to wait for her to come back." _No!_

"We can't just wait!" Redpaw protested. "She has kits!"

"She should have thought about that before she went out of the camp." Redpaw bristled at Moonpelt's cold voice. Didn't anyone care?

"Easy for you to say!" she hissed at the medicine cat. "_You_ didn't have six kits to look after and then have problems with a tom that refused to let you go. It's as if you don't give two mouse-tails about my sister or me!" she spat at him. Moonpelt looked at Redpaw helplessly.

"What _can_ I do?" he asked desperately. "She can't leave-Starclan told me she _can't _be corrupted!" Redpaw hissed in surprise at Moonpelt. What did he mean _corrupted_? Moonpelt's grey eyes flashed with horror.

"Tigerstar haunts your steps," he whispered. Redpaw stared wide-eyes at the medicine cat.

"But he's _dead_!" she urged. "He can't possibly talk to us… it's not possible,' she protested weakly. Moonpelt stared at Redpaw with terrorized eyes.

"I've been frightened out my fur since you became my apprentice," he admitted. "Starclan told me '3 are in danger. Their hearts will be pure but minds blackened. Save them.' That's all the information they gave me. I knew it would be you and your littermates with all your struggles and early situations. I was afraid your anger and vengeful heart would make you turn first. But I see Tangletail has been turned now," he shook his head in despair. "I've tried to warn you to keep you pure and all the while I couldn't tell you. Hawkpaw is young and in love with Sorenpaw and Opalwing," he added an edge to his tone. Redpaw's widened as she heard that.

"_What_?! He's in love with Sorenpaw and _Opalwing_? No! He loves Sorenpaw with all of his heart! He's not a cheater," Redpaw mewed shocked. Moonpelt's grey gaze told her everything she needed to know. She gasped.

"But he doesn't know it yet," she whispered. Moonpelt nodded.

"And he will, what? Come on Moonpelt tell what will happen to my brother!" she pleaded. Moonpelt's looked aged way beyond his years as he stared at her.

"Hawkpaw will be standing side by side with a cat with a dark heart and ice eyes as his loves blood is washed away into the lake," he replied his voice a dead tone. Redpaw froze with terror.

"_Hawkpaw_ will _kill_ Opalwing or Sorenpaw? He won't! He can't! Why would he listen to that dark hearted cat?" Redpaw blinked in dismay as Moonpelt shook his head.

"I don't know anymore. I only know Tigerstar doesn't haunt alone," the tomcat added ominously.

Redpaw gasped at the thought of the murderous cat having followers. She stared helplessy on as terrible visions came to her mind. A dark tabby with long razor sharp claws and gleaming amber eyes. Redpaw closed her eyes. Beside the great tabby was another. It had the same gleaming dark tabby pelt, long claws and broad shoulders.

Redpaw opened her eyes in horror as she saw it's frosty ice blue eyes.

_Thanks for reading! I will continue on writing the rest Black Sun and I will be more than happy if you send me comments. If you wish to contact me or suggest ideal stories (that would have your name on it) email me at _. _Be sure to leave a comment. I love comments! (KEEP THEM G RATED PLEASE!) Thanks, Jade Holland. _


End file.
